A bet and its consequences
by HotFyre
Summary: Logan and Jean make a bet which changes not only their life, but also Scott's and Ororo's. Especially Scott feels suddenly more than he should. But will Logan return his feelings? M rated for a reason! And part of it is Smut. LoganScott pairing
1. Chapter 1

**The characters belong to Marvel. **

**This is the first story I've ever written, especially with such a content, so please be kind!**

**This story is rated M for a reason and smut.**

That's what you get when you make bets with the Wolverine…

"C'mon, Jeannie, what ya waitin' for?" Logan asked me and I couldn't help that my eyes kept on switching between him and Scott, both resting against the head of the bed with a more than obvious erection sticking up between their thighs. "Just touch her, what's so wrong with it?"

Unsure of what to do, not even forgetting to mention how hot my cheeks felt in embarrassment and that I feared my heart would burst through my chest, I looked back at Ororo, who was kneeling, just like me, right in front of me and gave me the same look back. When I heard another demand of him, I couldn't help but glare. "Why don't you guys touch each other yourselves, huh?!" I snapped and as soon as I saw how Logan began to cock an eyebrow at me, I mumbled "Sorry…" I knew everything was my fault, O lost the bet and I'd promised to do everything that he wanted. But I've never imagined this…

Moving closer while I scanned my best friend's body from head to toe, I began to feel even more nervous. Never before in my life have I done something like that. Not even fantasized about it. The more it surprised me that my nervousness was slowly replaced by another, way stronger feeling. Our eyes locked on each other, we both leant slowly forward and allowed our lips to brush lightly over each other, just to pull away instantly. I didn't even want to know how flushed my cheeks were, but one look aside told us that the two boys obviously loved what they saw, since both had begun to stroke themselves. I had to admit that seeing how their hand stroked up and down their thick and long shaft of their throbbing member, turned me on to levels I've never experienced before. Encouraged by it, and wanting to have more of the power we obviously had over the two men, I leant in again and began to kiss Ororo first lightly again on her full lips, before I placed a hand on her neck to pull her closer. Feeling the strong hunger to taste more of her, while I imagined what I did to the boys with it, I parted her lips and pushed my tongue into her mouth; tasting and teasing every bit of her, before I constantly switched between sucking on her warm tongue and soft lips. I heard her delighted moan ad felt how her hands began to stroke over my waist and ribcage, until she, too, lost the nervousness and shame and began to explore every bit of my skin with her soft and warm hands. I knew she wasn't as experienced as the rest of us, but I didn't care. I wanted to experience every bit of it and, encouraged by her, I allowed my hands to roam gently over her heated body, too.

Her hands cupped my full breasts, began to knead them while she sucked on my neck and let he tongue travel down to my collarbone, before she reached my breast. I couldn't stop my loud moan from escaping my lips and threw my head back in ecstasy, as she licked over my hard nipple just to suck on it next. It felt so darn good that I never wanted her to stop. While she went on with it, I supported myself against her and allowed my right hand to travel lower over her perfect skin. She gasped in shock when my hand reached the soft hair between her thighs and I smiled. She couldn't deny that she was more than turned on. The dripping wetness that met my fingers was proof enough and I wondered if it was the same with me. She let out a small cry of surprise when I slowly pushed two fingers into her tight, but very wet opening and suddenly Scott made an indefinable noise next to me.

We both jerked our heads aside and our eyes widened. Logan gave us his casual smug smirk and ordered us to go on, while his usual unreadable eyes were rep0laced by something new, something feral and wild. But the fact, that both of shocked the most, was that he had grabbed Scott's neck with one of his large hands and had pushed him down. I couldn't believe that I was really watching how my fiancé was sucking the dick of the man I felt attracted to. Ororo and I watched somehow curiously how one of Scott's hands held Logan's cock steady while the other was massaging his balls. I watched fascinated how he licked on the wet and red head, encircled it with his tongue, before he slowly took it into his mouth as deep as he could. His head began to bop up and down, first slowly then in a steady pace and Logan grabbed Scott's neck harder, forcing him to swallow all of his manhood at once.

I'd never believed that watching two men having sex would turn me in so much. Hearing another moan, I turned back to Ororo, who was clearly shocked and somehow intimidated by what she saw. Nevertheless, I needed to satisfy my strong urge. Using my powers, I pinned her down to the mattress and began to suck on her perfect, brown nipple. Hearing her crying out, I figured that she was obviously very sensitive there and began to massage her neglected breast with my free hand firmly. While Logan's breathing quickened and changed into heavy pants that were constantly mixed with loud moans in pleasure, I lowered myself on all fours and parted my best friend's legs with my hand. I smiled at the dripping wetness that was visible between her sweet folds and lowered my lips on her throbbing clit. Ororo arched her back with a cry and grabbed my hair hard when I began to suck on it, feeling again how both men watched me, while Scott quickened the pace on Logan's dick. I wondered what would happen after he'd made him come, which would probably be hard and soon as ragged as Logan's breathing already was. Letting go of her clit, I licked down her center and pushed my tongue into her wet opening. The whimper she gave me, encouraged me to go on with my teasing. I reached up with my right hand and began to pinch her sensitive, hard nipple, making her moan and cry in pleasure, while I touched myself with me free hand. The faster I began to finger myself, the harder I ate her pussy, feeling soon how her inner walls tightened until she milked my tongue with her cum. Ororo let out a loud cry as the orgasm overwhelmed her and I heard Logan joining her outcry just a few seconds later, when he released his load deep in Scott's throat, forcing him to swallow every last bit of it.

I watched how Ororo sat up panting after I licked her clean and she reached out to push me down on the mattress. I wondered what she was up to as I heard Scott letting out a scream that was mixed by pain and pleasure and my eyes widened as I saw what the reason behind it was. Ready again, thanks to his healing factor, Logan had turned my fiancé around and had pushed his whole hard length into Scott tight anus with a low groan. His eyes were fixed on us and I knew that also Scott, even if he'd grabbed the sheets in a firm grip, had his eyes on Ororo and me and watched how I began to moan and writhe under my best friend's attempt to finger me hard. Moaning and bucking my hips in pleasure, I began to knead my breasts and hard nipples, while Logan had set a hard, quick pace and pounded mercilessly into Scott's tight, virginal opening. I wondered if it was painful for him, but even if it was, the way his erected member throbbed, I could tell that Logan obviously hit a nerve deep within him that was pulling him closer and quickly to the edge. He began to moan aloud, something he usually never did and his arms got to weak to support him against the hard way Logan practically fucked him like the animal he truly was. Hearing Logan's groans that mixed with mine and Scott moans, I felt how my mind began to feel lightly and raised my head to see that Ororo was sucking on my clit additionally to her constant hard fingering of my wet pussy. I felt how my climax began to build and I cried out when my inner walls began to tighten around her long fingers in a rush. When something warm and wet hit my breasts and abdomen, I knew that Scott had come with a loud cry, too, closely followed by a roar of Logan, who'd buried himself to the hilt in Scott's ass and filled him up with his cum. When he let go of him, the remains still dripped from his hard cock and I licked my lips.

We looked at each other for a moment and I wondered what the men were up to, when Logan spoke up. "Sit up, 'Ro," he demanded and pushed me up at the same time before he laid down. "Now come here, Red!"

"What do you want to do?" I asked a bit scared since his throbbing member was way thicker and larger than Scott's and I knew it would hurt a lot if he just buried himself inside of me.

"Somethin' good," he smirked and grabbed my hips hard before he positioned me on top of him. I felt him throb against my wet opening and barely managed to say his name, as I cried out loud. His cock stretched me so much that I thought I was torn apart. My walls began only slowly to adjust to his lengths and I felt my eyes beginning to tear up due to the pain of being stretched so forcefully. "Lay down on top of me," he said next and pulled me down. "Now spread your legs a bit."

Doing so, I still wondered what he was up to as I shrieked when I felt something cold being pushed into my anus and turned my head. Behind me, Scott put the tube away and used another bit of the gel to work on his hard cock. "Scott…," I said as he lay down on my back and grabbed my hips. "Oh my God…," I gasped through clenched teeth when he pushed inside of me. Never before in my life had I experienced pain that hurt so bad but felt so good at the same time. I felt so full that I couldn't even tell who of them began where and moaned when Scott had buried himself to the hilt. I instantly began to pant and noticed Logan's smirk. I could even feel how both cocks brushed over each other, only separated by my thin walls. The smirk he gave me told me somehow that he had done this before.

"Storm, come here," Logan demanded and beckoned her to come to him. "Sit down on my face." Giving him a confused look first, she finally did so and his hands grabbed her hips hard to hold her steady. Ororo sat on him in a way that allowed both of us to look at each other and I heard Logan mumbling something, as Scott suddenly began to thrust into me lightly. While I cried out, Ororo joined me when Logan began to eat her pussy and she desperately looked for something to hold onto; finally grabbing Scott's broad shoulders. He hissed and I guessed that she was burying her nails into his flesh, while he kept on setting a slow pace in and out my anus. I couldn't suppress my moans and whimpers. Each thrust of him reached the perfect spots deep inside of me and I already felt my orgasms building. When I came hard only second later, Logan suddenly began to thrust into my pussy underneath me and I cried out in response. My walls were still milking his cook, when he began to fuck me hard, still tasting Ororo's sweet wetness and I suddenly knew what both men were up to. While Scott and Logan soon found a hard rhythm and pounded into me at the same time, I reached out to my friend's minds, shared my experience with them and figured that I'd been right with my guess. Letting out constant cries of pleasure, Ororo began to ride Logan's face additionally to his attempts of bringing her to orgasm, while she pinched her nipples hard.

Moaned between my ragged way of breathing, hearing how both men let out groans of pleasure and exertion. They kept on pounding into me mercilessly, stretched my muscled in the best ways possible and I soon felt them beginning to throb and twitch within me. While my own climax began to build, I lost the orientation of whom of us four cried out first, when Scott and Logan buried themselves as deep into my openings as possible and filled me up with their cum, whereas Ororo and me milked Logan's cock and mouth with every tiny bit of our cum we got. Soon we collapsed onto each other and the room was filled with out heavy pants.

Only a bit later, we laid in each others arms, still trying to figure out how we'd gotten into this mess anyway, as I watched how Logan and Scott exchanged a soft tongue kiss, before they kissed us girls. "Ya up for another bet, darlin'?" Logan asked me with his cocky grin and I shook my head.

"Sorry, Logan, but thanks to the two of you my muscles need to rest for the next few hours," I apologized and ran a hand through my sweaty face when he chuckled.

"Who was talkin' about ya?" he smirked. "I bet that ol' Scooter and I can make Storm come way faster than you can finger yourself."

Hearing it, I turned around with a raised eyebrow. "I doubt that, Logan!"

"Yeah? It was your doubt that brought us into this mess," he gave back with a smug grin and bit my lip hard.

That was true. If I hadn't talked so big, I wouldn't have lost the bet against him. But in the end it had been worth doing it. Grinning back, I began to play with his chest hair. "Never thought you were bi…"

"I ain't bi, darlin'," he grunted and all three of us cocked an eyebrow. "There's a difference between bein' with someone and just fuckin' and this here was the latter."

"Thank God," Scott said and received a cock eyebrow from Logan. "Don't get me wrong but…"

"Forget it," Logan growled. "So what about the bet?"

"As I said," I replied. "I doubt it!"

"Well, then pick somethin' I've to do if I lose," he shrugged and I smirked.

Tongue kissing him, I squeezed his cock hard. "You had your fun with my fiancé, hon," I purred and could tell that Scott was smirking behind my back, while Logan cocked an eyebrow. "If you lose, which you will, then it's his turn to torture you a bit." With that I got into position, knowing that the night was long not over and that the four of us would probably be gossip number one on the next morning, since there was no way no one wouldn't figure what we're doing. What can I say…that's what you get when you make bets with the Wolverine…

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters belong to Marvel. **

**Since cammigurl asked for a sequel. Here it is.**

**This story is rated M for a reason and smut.**

I lost the bet. Of course I lost it. Lucky as I always was, I'd have known how this would end. And the way they smirked at me… Fuck! I knew what Red would demand from me next. She's already said that it was Scooter's turn with me. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Watched how Red shifted her position, giving me a wide smile. "Too bad, Logan," she purred and all I wanted was to grab her and show her with a good hard fuck who the boss here was. I definitely wouldn't go down and suck this Boyscout's sick. Never!

But did I mention already what a fuckin' good persuader Red is? Well she's a damn telepath, ain't she? And since I had the choice to either start with One Eye or lettin' my dick being squeezed t'death by her… Fuck those damn powers of her!

The girls lay on the bed, both on their belly and watched Scooter standing in front of me. I growled while I gave him a brief look. Maybe I could bite his damn dick off? At least when Jeannie wasn't watching. Hell, I could do even more with her then… But no, now I kneeled in front of the bed and Ol' Scooter stands in front of me while this thing he calls a manhood, hangs weak between his lega. "Come on, Logan!" Red said and gave me an annoyed look, while she received a glare from me. "Go on!" she added and I growled.

Glaring at him,. I grabbed his hip hard, hearing him letting out a hiss and took his dick into my hand. I'd have bet pretty boy just blushed, next to his surprised jump. While I held him steady with one hand, which rested on his butt, I began jerking him off furiously in hope that his weak piece of meat would harden. The only turn on was that the girls were watching. I must have caused a miracle but he really began to harden in my hands and I could practically feel how the blood gathered in his dick.

Due to his glasses I couldn't see if he had his eyes closed or not, but I didn't give a shit. The girls were watching and would start their rutting again, as soon as I'd do what they wanted. Swallowing my pride with another growl and not really knowing if I was good in this ('cause I let my dick beings sucked by others, but not vice versa, I held Scooter's now fully erected and throbbing dick steady and risked a slow lick over his head. He instantly breathed in sharply and tried to stumble backwards for support, but I held him steady where he was. No way he'd go anywhere until I was done with him. After tasting his precum, I closed my lips over the head with a weak suck and slowly took him further into my mouth, getting a weak moan from him. Of course he had to grab the back of my head and entwine his hand in my hair. But no way that I'd let him fuck my mouth! Forget it, pal! Jeannie had begun to pinch her nipples while she laid on her back now and was still watching how I gave her fiancé a blow job. Ororo on the contrary was slowly stroking herself, obviously too fascinated about Scooter's dick re- and disappearing in my mouth as I set a pace that soon quickened. And the Boyscout really dared to thrust his hips weakly.

"No, Logan," Red suddenly said after he'd let out another moan and I let go of him.

"What?!"

"I want you to swallow him!" she demanded. "Completely. Not just half of him!"

I thought she was fucking kidding, but she wasn't. "Ya want me to fuckn' deep throatin' him?!" I asked incredulously and received a nod. "No way!"

"Logan!" she warned and I yelped as she squeezed my dick again. Poor buddy! First a lot of fun, now a lot of pain… "If you can't do it while you're on your knees, then think about something. But you're going to do this now!" She ordered and I couldn't help but cock an eye at her. Did I turn her into this scary maneater?!

"Lay down on the ground!" I growled and waited for him to do so, before I tried to find a way that would allow me to swallow him completely. Thankfully, he wasn't that well endowed. Growling, I laid half down on the ground and straightened my neck as good as possible, before I took his dick into my mouth again. Slowly I let him sink in deeper and deeper and thought I'd have to vomit, when he reached the back of my throat and went even deeper. Damn him if he'd come now. Moaning, Scott writhed underneath me and grabbed my hair hard again. I'd to swallow and he thrust his hips forward suddenly, forcing me to suppress the urge to gag. I withdrew again, took him as deep until his balls hit my chin and began to suck him again. While he panted and moaned underneath me, my movements were soon met by his thrusts and just as I was about to withdrew, since I felt him stiffen in my throat, he held my head steady and shot his cum deep into my throat with a short cry. Soon afterwards I felt him letting go of me and withdrew instantly to wipe the rest of his cum from my lips. That bastard!

"Nice," Jean purred and I shot a glare, but noticed that she'd laid back and had spread her legs wide for me. "Now come here and eat me." She didn't need to say this twice. In an instant I was leaning over the bed and had my face buried between her legs, while my hand reached up to knead her beautiful breast. Laughing, she threw her head back and I began to work. Using my free hand I ran down her sweat, wet folds, brushed over her clit hard, which made her arch her back, until I reached her opening. Smirking, I pushed two fingers into her and pumped, whereas my tongue began flicking her clit hard. If she thought she could play games with me… She soon grabbed my hair and her cries of pleasure filled the room. I quickened my mouth fucking, as… "Oh…," I made through clenched teeth as I thought I was torn apart. This fuckin' bastard! Switching my head to my backside, I glared at the Boyscout, who'd grabbed my hip hard and had buried himself deep into my ass. Was he sure that he wasn't in fact bi?! "You…," I growled but Jean grabbed my chin and shook her head.

"Go on!" she demanded and pushed my head back between her legs.

I couldn't suppress my hisses when Scooter began to thrust into me. Soon he set a hard pace and I cursed him for doing this to me, but it was useless. With his sick inside of me and hitting the right spot, I couldn't stop my buddy from hardening. Soon the pressure began to feel so uncomfortable that I really began to moan. I, the big bad Wolverine was fucked by a man and was turned on by it. I couldn't believe it! With my tongue buried deep in Jeannie's cunt, I went on eating her and it didn't take long for her to come with a cry. My nostrils flared as her cum began to mild my tongue and I licked her clean, just to feel how Scott's hand grabbed my dick and began to jerk me off, while he was pounding into me.

"Like it?" Jean panted with a smile and I watched how she straddled Ororo a bit, while I grabbed the sheets hard and began to meet every one of Scott's hard thrusts with aloud moan. I' d bet as good as he was he'd done this before… While my head was lowered a bit and the Boyscout quickened his rubbing movement on my dick, I watched how Jean had begun to ride Ororo, who's grabbed Red's hip hard and fucked her back. I wondered what Chuck would think about this…

Hearing how the Boyscout began to breath in rags, I hissed again as he grabbed my dick harder and jerked me off furiously. Moaning, I lowered my head on my arms. This was becoming way too much. When U thought I couldn't take more of this, he went stock still after a last hard thrust and had buried himself to the hilt inside of me to fill me up with his cum. Since his hand had grabbed my dick hard, I couldn't hold back any longer and came hard with a cry. Panting he wrapped his arms around me and leant on my back, while I leant over the edge of the bed and tried to catch my breath.

"Faster," Ororo moaned and threw her head back. "Oh, yes, Jean, right there…" She writhed underneath her best friend and had begun to pinch her nipples hard, while Red was still rubbing her clit on hers. "Oh God…," she suddenly gasped and closed her eyes firmly, just to grab her breasts in a painful grip. "I'm coming…" With that I saw her muscles contracting and she shuddered, soon followed by the redhead, who was riding out their orgasm. Watching them and smelling their sexes melt, my senses kicked into high gear and my dick hardened. My hand was already reaching out to touch him, when Scott stopped me.

"I want to do it," he said barely audible and I cocked an eyebrow at his blushed cheeks. He turned me around with a weak smile and reached out to touch my neck first, before his hands ran slowly over my chest, teased my hard nipples, went over my six-pack, where he remained a bit longer, before one hand grabbed my neck and pulled me into a kiss. Either he was drunk or Jeannie would have to think about the wedding again soon. As long as his free hand took care of my throbbing dick, I let him slip his tongue beneath my lips. He reached carefully out with his, licked over my lips briefly, before he touched my tip with his tongue, encircles mine and began to fight with it. The deep moans he let constantly out while he was jerking me off again, told me that he was enjoying this a bit too much. Nevertheless, I soon began to thrust into his hand and kissed him back. My mind was just too fogged with the sensation of sex by now that I didn't care who was getting me off, as long as it happened. Hr moaned into my mouth again and I felt my climax coming, as he broke off.

"What the…," I cursed and glared at him, but e pushed me to the ground. And I knew what he wanted to do. With his free hand he intended to grab his cock, just to lower his mouth onto my cock, but I stopped him. "No, your dick towards me," I demanded and he obeyed after a brief moment. While he tried a deep throat on me and nearly pulled me over the edge in an instant, I swallowed his hard cock and did the same for him.

On the bed were the girls watching us doing the 69 an the thought o it pushed me even further to the edge. The sensation of his tight, warm throat soon became to much and I came in his throat as deep as he came in mine at the same time. Panting, he withdrew and turned around to face me, just to collapse on top of me.

"Wow…," he gasped impressed and the girls suddenly giggled.

"Scott… Are you sure you're not bi?" Ororo asked and he looked up with flushed cheeks. "Because you enjoyed this a bit too much…" Grinning widely she pulled her legs close. He still stared at her and switched his gaze carefully to Jean, who pulled the sheets aside to get underneath it. "Come on, guys, time for bed. Or do you want to enjoy yourselves a bit more, hm?" Ororo laughed and I got up from the ground. "No, I sleep on the edge," she said since I beckoned her to move over. Growling, I lay down next to her.

"Same here," I heard Jean saying and gave her a glare. Now Scooter and I had to sleep in the middle, while the girls slept on the edges. Really great…

"So, what do you think?" I asked them after Jean had switched the lights off. "Good bet?"

"Fucking awesome," Jean yawned. "I can't believe I really did what I did…," she added and I knew she'd just blushed.

"Same here," Ororo nodded to me. "Did you do this before?" she asked me.

"Yeah, but with girls only…," I grunted.

"Oh, come on, sourpuss. You enjoyed Scott's dick, too!" she gave back. "Te two of you can't hide it, but you guys are bi!"

"Oh really?" I asked cynically. "Who fucked her best friend, hm?"

"That's different…," she replied.

"'Ro and I did it before," Jean suddenly admitted and I could tell that Scooter was staring at her in the same shocked way I was. "Out of curiosity…"

"When?!" he asked.

"Yeas ago," Ororo replied. "When we were teens. But with you guys it's much more fun."

"Oh, so I guess ya wanna do it again?" I teased her.

"Why not? She yawned- "God, I'm done… Night, guys!"

Since Jean didn't reply, I assumed that she was asleep already, too.

Great, I thought, since I'd hoped I could get her off again. "Ehm, Logan…," Scott suddenly whispered. Having my back on him, I remained in that position.

"What?!" I grunted.

"Would you… I mean," he stuttered and I sighed.

"Would I what?" I asked.

"…mind if I come closer…," he finally finished.

"You gay all of a sudden?!" I asked shocked.

"No, it's just…," I heard him saying and suddenly his arms wrapped around my waist while his hard cock pressed against my butt. "You feel so darn good…," he added and began stroking my dick. "I never came that hard before but with you…"

"Does Jeannie know?" I asked after a moment but he shook his head into my back. I held my breath when his cock entered me from behind, his hand still rubbing my hard dick.

"No, she doesn't," he admitted calmly. "I didn't know it myself…" He sighed heavily into my neck. "God, your dick's wonderful…," he moaned and thrust slowly into me. "Oh, yes…"

While he jerked me off and set a pace, he kept on pounding into me until he breathed hot into my back. It didn't take long and I came in his hand and hear him licking it clean, before he leant into me and cuddles up to me. "Happy now?" I grunted an he smiled. "You are gay, Scooter! No doubt!"

"So what are you then?" he asked me back. "Then you're bi!"

"Yeah, so is your fiancée and her best friend, so what?" I shot back, but he only smiled into my back.

"Do I get a kiss?" he asked and I growled. "Sourpuss," he mocked and soon drifted of to sleep. Shaking my head I somehow had my doubts that this was such a good idea. Fun, but the result was shocking. I'd really turned a tight ass straight guy into a gay, anal fixated dog in heat. Shaking my head with a sigh, I felt him cuddling up closer. Nevertheless, I reminded myself, it was fucking, just fucking without any feelings… Wasn't it?! Maybe I should do another bet to find out…?!

**Hope you liked it. ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since two of you wanted to read more, here's more. ; )**

**Losin' bets against the Wolverine results in…**

Am I bi, gay or what…?

Wit my hands in my sweatpants pockets I walked down the long corridor. When I stopped in front of a door, my bare chest raised and fell noticeably. I felt nervous, more than nervous. I lay awake all night next to Jean and couldn't stop thinking about last Saturday. Even if it had happened a week ago I still felt confused. There had been so many situations in which my thoughts had drifted off to this new experience that I hadn't paid attention to others at all.

The morning after our fun night, I'd come down with Jean and most X-Men that had their door close to mine, had given us funny looks first. I'd noticed that they'd stopped talking instantly after they'd spotted us. It had been the same with Ororo and afterwards with Logan. And then I'd known that they knew what we'd done… But the thing that confused me the most was that I stared at him. I, Scott Summers, stared as often at the Wolverine, as a human being needed to breathe. And I didn't understand why. I didn't like Logan, I couldn't stand the way the man looked at Jean, I couldn't stand that he was so full of himself, so arrogant and always thought he was better than me. But since that day I caught myself staring at him whenever the X-Men were gathered in the kitchen, when they used the shower after a Dangerroom or trainings session or whenever I spotted him. I couldn't stop myself from doing it, but the fact that I felt aroused scared me a lot.

And now, here I was and stood in front of his door without even knowing why. Before I'd decided to get up, I'd tried to fall asleep next to Jean, who had cuddled up to me in her sleep, and had thought about how his skin felt like when I touched him, how Logan's hands had felt on me, how hard he'd come after the first time with a man… My hand had automatically begun to stroke my arousal, but something was wrong, something was missing and as soon as I realized it, the pressure in my lower abdomen weakened. I knew what was missing and now I stood right at the source of it. But I didn't know what to do. What could I possibly say? Suddenly the door opened in a rush and a pissed looking, bare-chested Logan appeared.

"Come inside before someone sees ya," he growled and I, slightly flushed since I couldn't help thinking how hot the man looked, did as I was told. "There's already enough gossiping in this school about us." Logan closed the door again and he walked past me after looking it. He glared at me with those strong eyes of his. He could tell me to jump out of the window and I'd have done it. "What do ya want?" he demanded to know and scanned me from head to toe.

"I…," I began but what could I possibly say?

"Ya what?" he asked me and cocked an eyebrow. And again I couldn't stop my eyes from staring at his broad, muscular chest. "Just say what ya want!"

"Well…I," I said again and swallowed hard while my heart was racing horribly. "I…"

"Jeez, Scooter! Say it or do I have to punch ya first?" Logan snapped and I could tell that he was angered. "Could ya spill yer guts for once in yer life and say straight ahead what ya…"

"I want to sleep with you," I cut him off and thought my heart would burst through my chest. I really said it… I couldn't believe it. And what did Logan do? He stared at me as if I was an alien.

"What?!" he asked in an almost high pitched voice. I remained where I was and waited. "Are ya outta yer mind or somethin'?"

"No." I shook my head and dared to come a bit closer. I knew he would probably punch me. "I mean it…"

"Go and fuck yer girl," Logan growled and narrowed his eyes when I stopped right in front of him. If there was an alpha in human males, he'd be it. He looked so strong, intimidating, but also hot at the same time. Just looking at him told my lower body parts to create a life on its own. I wanted to touch him so badly and him to touch me in return that it ached like fire.

"I want you…," I sighed and touched his chest, enjoyed the feeling of his muscles. "God, I want you so badly…"

"You got the part last time about the _I ain't gay _thing, right?" he asked and stepped back. "And that means I don't fuck males…"

"Well you did the last time," I smiled. "And quiet well…"

"So what?" Logan asked me and put his hands to his slim hips. "Are ya suddenly a dog in heat every time we run into each other?"

I looked at him. "What's wrong all of a sudden, Logan?" I asked. "You said yourself that it doesn't matter who you sleep with if you need sex. You don't have a girl, so why not?"

"You don't get it, do ya?" Logan snapped with a low growl. "The last time was a bet. I had ta do it."

"Yes, after you lost against Jean," I gave back with a smile. "But you fucked me first and no one told you to do it…" I knew I was right. It was the truth…

"So ya liked it, huh?" Logan asked in a low voice and came slowly closer. Something about his demeanor was scary, so I backed off. "A tight ass like ya enjoyed bein' fucked by a man, hm? Does Jeannie know? That her lover is in fact dreamin' about a man and not her?" I startled when he grabbed my neck roughly and slammed me face down onto the small table in his room. When he pinned me to it, I was about to protest and tried to get him off me, but hissed as he pressed against me from behind. "So, Scooter, tell me…," Logan whispered hoarsely into my ear when he pressed my hands onto my back and his free one pulled my pants down. I closed my eyes and heard my heart pounding fast against the table. He stroked up my inner thighs slowly and my penis instantly hardened until he was throbbing painfully. I wanted him to touch me for real so badly by now that I began to moan softly. Jean had touched me like this before so often, but I had never hardened so fast and that much with her. I've never felt the urge to have sex so strong and badly with her than with him. "Does this turn ya on?" Logan asked and kneaded my balls with his hand. "It does, hm? Yer like a dog in heath that needs to be fucked so badly… Right?" He squeezed my penis hard and I couldn't stop but moan aloud. "Say it! Am I right?"

"Yes…," I managed to say and tried to thrust into his hand. "God, Logan, please…," I begged and rested my forehand against the cold wood in frustration.

"Please what?" he whispered in my ear and jerked me off slowly. Too slowly because it was pure torture.

"Faster…," I pleaded and took a very deep breath. He knew he was killing me. "Please, do it faster…"

"No…," Logan said and let go off me.

Panting and frustrated to my limits, I turned around; my arousal sticking up from my waist and throbbing with need. "What?!"

"I said no!" he repeated and sat down on his bed. "Before I touch ya, yer gonna suck me off first… With that he tossed his boxers into a corner and looked at me with heat in his eyes. "C'mon…get started."

Stepping out of my pants, I walked over and knelt down in front of him. My left hand took hold of his dock and my other was about to wrap itself around my own, when he shook his head.

"No, ya ain't gonna touch yerself until ya finished me off!" he growled and I nodded feverishly. Then I watched how he lay down on his back and gave me a sign to go on.

I looked at his manhood and thought again that he was the alpha. If there was anyone else in this house who was as good endowed as Logan than wonders really never ceased. He was long and thick, beautiful like the rest of his owner. I licked my lips unconsciously and began to stroke his thighs and balls with my right hand, while the other took care of his length. He was already hard with need and twitched weakly. Licking my lips again, I bent forward to suck softly on his head. Logan's muscles tensed and his hands grabbed the sheets. I then licked down his length as slowly as he'd done, up again and took the head into my mouth. I felt his need to thrust as his dick made contact with my warm mouth, my lips embracing his shaft like a second skin as he went deeper, over my wet tongue and even deeper, down my throat. I suppressed my reflex to gag and swallowed to take him completely. And finally Logan moaned, his hops thrust and his hands grabbed the sheets even harder. It felt great to have this kind of power over him. The thought of it caused me to harden even more. I withdrew a bit again, my hand still kneading his balls and I began to seta pace. First slow, than fast my head began to bop up and down, when I took his penis into my mouth again and gave him probably the best blowjob in his life. At least his delighted moans made me believe it. A man jut knew what a man wanted and Logan wanted it rough and hard. So I sucked his dick as hard and fast as possible. It didn't take long for him to come in my mouth.

I smiled satisfied and licked him clean, as he suddenly grabbed me, pulled me up and onto the bed. Confused first, I suddenly realized that he was bending over me from behind and grabbed my dick with a firm grip. While I threw my head back I let out a loud moan. His hand began to jerk me off, but it wasn't enough. My need to feel him inside of me was too strong by now. No matter how hard, but I needed him to fuck me right now. I panted and moaned as if there was no tomorrow. He strong and by now unbearable sensation was building up fast, at the same time too slow. I heard Logan licking on something as his hand knee pushed roughly my legs apart. Since I couldn't raise my head anymore, my fast building climax was just too strong by now, I only felt how he pushed one, then two fingers into me.

"Uh…," I groaned and grabbed the sheets hard. It felt good, but it wasn't enough. He pumped then into me when my dick began to twitch, still I needed more. "Not enough…," I manage to pant between my moans.

"Say what ya want!" Logan demanded huskily and used a third finger to enter me.

"You… I need you…," I moaned.

"And?"

"I want you…inside. Inside of me…"

He chuckled low and squeezed my dick when I was about to come. "Do ya need it hard, Cyke? Ya want all of me?" he asked me. "Ya want me to cum in ya?"

"God, yes," I whispered and cried out in the next second. Without a warning he'd entered me and his cock was buried to its hilt within me. It was enough to make me come. I cried out in my climax, my hands dug into the sheets, which were soaked with my cum. And I stared at my dick as it just kept flowing. While Logan pumped hard into me, his balls hitting mine, I kept coming. I never knew this was even possible, but I kept coming while he moaned and grunted in pleasure. If I wasn't about to pas out, I didn't know what else would happen. But if I died right now because of a heart attack, I knew it would be the greatest way of dying. His hard thrusts made me feel as if I was in heaven…

When I finally stopped coming, I head him crying out. With one last thrust he emptied himself within my ass and held me pressed against him to not waste one bit of his cum. While he collapsed on my back, his weight pushing both of us down, I became aware of where we were. The others must have heard us… There was no way they hadn't. If there wasn't already rumors everywhere, then they were some definitely now. Usually I wouldn't care, but right now I could only think about that I had something they hadn't. I had him, the Wolverine right now as my lover. Something nearly all girls and even some boys dreamed about. I had him giving me the hardest and longest climax I ever had and I wanted more. This man was the pure addiction and I finally understood why so many wanted him in their beds.

I tried to turn my head a bit but his rested right between my shoulders. "You still alive?" I asked, but still felt him twitching within me.

"Hm…," he made and turned his head to the other side. His hand stroked down my neck, to my shoulder, then down my back and to my waist where he cupped my butt ad kneaded it.

"I want to look at you…," I said. Nothing happened first but then he glided out of me with a moan, just to collapse next to me. I turned around and looked at him. He had his eyes closed and dozed obviously. Reaching out, I touched his cheek and stroked down to his chest. My lips began to touch the pulse point in his neck, while my fingers ran over his hard nipples. Was it even possible to want someone so badly? I asked myself. While my hands still took care of his nipples, I grabbed his neck with the others and pulled him down into a kiss. He still owed me one in the end… First, I thought he'd push me away, but I was wrong. Instead he rolled us over so that I was on top of him and his hand cupped my neck, too. Encouraged by it, my tongue licked over his parted lips before his met mine. We let them stroke over each other, encircle and fight with each other. He was such a good kisser… His hard and rough look really didn't make this obvious. While I was still focused on his kisses, my hand had automatically begun to roam over his body. His skin was soft, believe it or not. It was even softer than Jean's, despite Logan's chest hair. I cupped his firm butt and rubbed myself against him, which made him moan. Thanks to his healing factor he was hard again and his free hand was already working on my manhood to achieve the same.

Breaking the kiss, I looked at him. "What about a shower?" I asked and traced his features. "I still have to return you a favor…"

It seemed as if he was thinking about it first. But finally he got up and pulled me with him. Seconds later we stood both in the shower and my hands had begun to put shower gel on him everywhere. I smirked when my hand traced down his sick pack. With the foam on him his skin was even softer. Stepping closer, I kissed him. "An Oscar for your skin and body," I sighed and squeezed his hard dick. "Turn around…" Waiting for him to do so, I massaged his neck and back. My hands ran down his ribs to his waist, before I let them run upwards over his belly and chest to his hard nipples. I couldn't help but squeeze them. Logan hissed and leant his head against the wall. Leaning into him, I reached around to wrap my fingers around his throbbing penis. "I just get going," I smiled and began to stroke him. My free hand played with his nipples and I felt him thrusting already. "That's my job," I said teasingly and he slammed his flat hand against the wall.

"Then get goin'!" he snapped with a low growl and I withdrew my hands from his nipple to harden myself.

"Don't be so impatient, Logan," I smiled while stroking myself. When I felt I was hard enough, I guided my throbbing member between his hard lower back muscles. I found his opening easily. The sensation that ran through my body as my head entered him first, just to feel his tight muscles around my cock made me shudder. "Oh, yes…," I moaned and with one thrust I was buried within him. Logan sighed and bent his hip a bit to give me better access. My hand was still stroking him as I began to thrust into him, first slow, then, when the need of release became too much, hard and fast. Both of us moaned loudly in pleasure. I knew I hit the right nerves within him and wished I had someone buried inside of me, too. When his breathing came in short pants that were more and more mixed with loud moaned, I grabbed his hip with both hands and quickened my pace. My balls made smacking sounds each time our hip met and it made me fuck him even harder. I thought he would come first, but to my surprise we cried out together just to collapse onto the ground. Panting and still joined we sat there, the still flowing water washed away his cum. The water poured down on us when I wrapped my hands around his waist to lean into him. "God…that was good," I whispered and closed my eyes for a brief moment.

"Ya satisfied now?" Logan grunted and I smiled.

"Why? Do you have more to offer?" I asked and glided out of him.

We both got up and left the shower to towel us dry. Afterwards we walked back to the bedroom where Logan quickly changed the sheets and let himself fall into the fresh bed. I didn't know what to do. I didn't feel the need to return to my own bed… If Jean was awake what was I supposed to tell her? That I cheated on her? With one of her best friends? How would it sound if I said _"Oh, by the way, I fucked Logan and the sex with him was way better than ours!"_? Besides that I knew that she must have sensed something. And what should I tell her?! That I was drawn to Logan like a moth to the light after having sex with him for the first time? That I dreamed about him fucking me, loving me, making me come? Was I bi or gay or was it just curiosity? Looking at him I knew it wasn't. I really wanted that man.

"What do ya want now?" he asked me sleepily.

"Can I sleep here?" I asked, being reminded hat he wanted me to say what I wanted.

"What about Jeannie?" He opened his eyes when I lay down next to him.

"I don't know," I said honestly and kissed him. "All I could think about was you during the week…"

"Cyke…," Logan said and rolled over so that he was facing me now. "I'm flattered, really… But I ain't gay," he said. "When I need sex then I don't care if I fuck with a girl or not, it's just fuckin' and satisfyin' my needs… But my mates are girls… So if ya don't wanna Jeannie anymore, I'd be glad to take your place."

"Just fucking, hm?" I asked, a bit hurt because he was so honest. "You know how to handle a man quiet well if it's just fucking for you…"

"Well, ya ain't my first, so what?" he grunted. "I learn quickly and I am a man… So I know what I want."

"Who was your first then?" I asked him provocatively and he cocked an eyebrow. "You said you learn quickly. So I assume you didn't do men before…"

"Pete," he shrugged.

"Pete?!" I asked with furrowed brows. "Which Peter?"

Logan sighed. "The tinman?" he asked ironically and my jaw dropped instantly.

"You mean…our Peter?" I asked in disbelief and he rolled his eyes.

"No, Santa Clause's reindeer," he growled. "Yeah, our Pete…"

"He was your first?" I asked since I still couldn't believe it. "When? Or how?!"

Logan shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "We had a trainings session together and let's say he was pretty turned on… So we ended up doin' it in the shower…"

I stared at him. "Wow…," was all I could say. "So he's gay?"

"Yeah. As he said he had a crush on me for some time…"

"Imagine that…," I mumbled and shook my head. And I'd always thought Peter was in love with Kitty… "Someone else?"

"Two actually," he said. "Pete's boyfriend Jean-Paul as a threesome and an old friend of mine who I met again in a bar."

"Peter has a boyfriend?!" I asked. Shock number two…or three?!

"Yeah," he nodded. "How about ya?"

"Only you," I replied truthfully.

"And now ya can't get enough, hm?"

"Obviously not…" I smiled and stroked over his chest. "You really are handsome…"

Logan chuckled. "I thought ya hated me…"

"So did I," I said and traced the features of his lips. "I want you, Logan." But he shook his head. "Why not?!"

"I said it before, fuckin' with a man, okay, bein' with one, no way. That's not me."

"Have you ever tried it?" I asked but he shook his head. "See? Me neither. I still don't know if I'm bi or gay…"

"So what? If ya leave Jeanie, I'll hit on her," he said nonchalantly. "Ya know that I want her."

I didn't know what to say. I realized I wanted him, but he wanted my girlfriend… "Are you afraid of what people might say if they saw you with a man?"

"I don't give a shit on what people say," he replied angrily.

"Then you can't say that you can't be with a man, Logan," I said. "Maybe it's better than being with a woman…"

"No," he sighed and ran a hand through his face.

"You can't tell," I gave back. "I know that I want you…" I added and stroked over his thighs to his cock. "And the way you react to me tells me that you want it, too. You're just too scared to admit it…" Logan huffed. "Why don't we try it…? Let's say for a week? If I'm wrong, I leave Jean. She's not happy with us anymore anyway. But I want one week in which we act as a couple…"

"Are ya outta your mind or somethin'?!" Logan asked and sat up. "I ain'tgonna kiss ya in public!"

"As I said… You're scared!"

"I ain't! But ya can't tell me that ya wouldn't mind kissin' a man in public…"

"Never tried it," I shrugged and then smiled at him. "But I wouldn't say no to kiss you." He glared at me. "Yes or no, Logan… I don't say we have to kiss in front of all others. I just want one week with you… To figure out if it's curiosity only or if I'm really gay…"

I could tell he was thinking about it. "But if you say yes, then I want something real for this week!"

"Only one week?" he asked after a while.

"Only one if we both don't want more…," I shrugged. "Maybe you're surprised in the end and want more…"

"I doubt that!" he hissed and lay back down.

"Is that a yes?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Yeah…," he finally grunted. Smiling happily I cuddled up to him after giving him a kiss.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it…," I heard him growling before I drifted off into sleep with my new lover next to me…


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to chanelcutie228 and Cammiegurl for their reviews!! I wrote two more chapters already.

**Also those of you, who are not members here, can review! ; )**

**Losin' bets against the Wolverine results in…**

I had woken up due to muffled voices in Logan's room. Not thinking further about it I closed my eyes again and rolled over when my eyes shot open. Was that just a moan I heard? Sitting up again when m ears picked up on another one, I was sure. Someone, and this someone wasn't Logan, moaned loudly again. Obviously, I thought, my friend has found someone for tonight again. I shook my head smiling. It wasn't hard for Logan to find a sex partner. He looked at you and you were willing to do everything for him. I was just curious to know who the person was. Rogue was too young and couldn't be touched and Logan wouldn't sleep with her. She was his friends and like a daughter to him. With Jubilee he wouldn't sleep either because of the same reason, the same went for Kitty. Maybe he'd managed to seduce Charles' friend Moira, who was paying us a visit. I've seen how the woman had looked at him. Or maybe Jean?!

Since the moans became louder, I guessed whoever Logan's girl was for tonight this one was getting one hell of a ride. I envied her… When Logan had knocked on my door last Saturday and had ordered me to follow him, I hadn't expected to end up doing a foursome with my three closest friends. But the experience of it was worth the embarrassment afterwards. If anyone in this house got to know about me having sex with Logan and Scott at the same time, or that I enjoyed myself with Jean… I don't know what they'd say or think. I mean, I was the perfect, controlled Ororo Munroe, the teacher, the X-Woman, the guide and mother-figure for the younger students. What would they think if they knew about me enjoying sex with three people?! I blushed when I recalled the looks I've been given on the Sunday after… Somehow my feelings told me that they knew. The looks were too obvious and the fact that the others had stopped talking when I entered the kitchen…

Another moan could be heard and I suddenly frowned. Turning, I knelt down and pressed my ear against the wall. Had I just heard right? I concentrated hard in the voice I heard and suddenly I stared at the wall in shock. My heart had begun to race in my chest when I recognized the voice and I couldn't believe it. Could it be true? Was this really Scott I just heard?!

Listening in again, I heard an outcry in pleasure, clearly of someone reaching his climax and yes… It was Scott. Scott, my best friend's supposed-to-be-future-husband was having sex with the womanizer Logan. Logan, the hottest X-Man walking in the house was really sleeping with his arch nemesis and the fiancé of the woman he wanted… I don't know for how long I stared at the wall in shock. I then began to wonder if Logan had invited Scott into his bed or if Scott, as I'd bet after I'd seen how much he'd enjoyed Logan last week, had gone to Logan. I wondered how he'd managed to get Logan to do this. The man had said that he wasn't interested in men. Logan liked women, he didn't even look at men when we were out… So how has he managed to get Logan that far?!

For some time I didn't hear anything and tried to figure out if the room door was being opened and maybe I could take a peek and see Scott returning to his room. Did Jean know? What would she think if she got to know about her man obviously aching for one of her best friends? Especially a male friend? If I was her I'd be shattered…

Suddenly, the water in the shower was turned on. Since Logan's bathroom was directly behind the wall to my bedroom I could hear Scott talking. Leaning with my ear against the wall again, I listened to the water, not hearing any voiced as there was suddenly a bang against my wall, which made me startle. Were they fighting now?! But then Scott moaned once more. I bit my lip hard and closed my eyes. In my mind I pictured the two of them in the shower together, naked, arouses, touching each other… I felt heat gathering between my legs, my heart skipping a beat when suddenly both men moaned in pleasure. I recalled how hot they'd looked together. I'd never thought that watching two men having sex together and brining each other to climax was so arousing and hot. It was so easy to see them in front of m closed eyes, how the water ran over their muscular bodies, washed the foam away. How Scott leant against Logan, kissed him passionately, stroked over his lovers beautiful, perfect manhood, strong as the rest of him. I saw Logan pushing his tongue into Scott's mouth, licking the man's lips, tracing the neck down to the throat, then to the chest, encircled Scott's nipples in slow circles, sucking on them…

I moaned and my hand began to do what I thought the men were doing. I was glad that it was a hot night. It was clearly an advantage to sleep without clothing right now. I kneaded my breast. Imagined how Scott would tease Logan's nipple, I pinched my own hard and hissed when the sensation ran through my body. Their moans were clearly audible to me now. One hand remained on my breast, went on with the caressing, while the other ran down, stroked up my thighs to my damp folds. Thinking about the two men having sex in the shower turned me on beyond my imagination. I felt the need for release building within me and threw my head back when one finger brushed over my swollen clit. I encircled it, rubbed her until the need to feel penetration became too much. Lying back down on the bed, still able to hear the cries of pleasure, I pulled up my legs and spread them. My free hand searched my drawer for my little toy, while the other still rubbed my throbbing clit. I cursed since I couldn't find it first and smiled in relief as I finally touched it. Pulling my useful toy out of the drawer I didn't waste any time. I was wet enough for it and needed the feeling of penetration now. I wanted to strike both men with lightning for making me feel this way. Not bothering to do it slowly, I pushed the faked penis into my opening to its hilt and moaned aloud in pleasure. If Logan's brain wasn't too fogged with the sensation of sex, I knew he could hear me. It was probably another turn on for him. I only wished it was his dick that slammed into me now and not the plastic replacement that I used to bring me closer to my release.

The more I rubbed my clit and thrust the toy into me, the more frustrated I became. It didn't hit the right spot. I needed it to hit the right nerve to fully satisfy me. My hand pulled the toy out of my cunt again and I rolled over onto my knees. It wasn't really comfortable in that position but it's not as if I hadn't done this before. Sometimes my sexual frustration was so strong that I really tried everything to satisfy my needs without a man. I used one hand to steady myself while the other pushed the plastic back into me again. I used the small button and sighed when the vibration set in. Finally, I laid flat down on my belly, one leg raised a bit and copied the thrust of a man, my free hand grabbed the sheets underneath me and ruffled them a bit, so that I could rub my aching clit against something. Imagining that Logan was in fact moaning into my ear the way he was doing it know in the shower and pumped into me like the plastic was now, I began to meet the thrusts.

Moaning and writhing in pleasure, while the men on the opposite side of the wall were obviously close to their climax, I tried to go as hard as possible to set me off. I didn't bother to muffle my moans at all. My need became stronger with every minute and I opened my eyes in shock when I realized that the plastic in my hands had suddenly a life on its own. I figures that it was obviously Jean's doing. So she knew… Smiling to myself, I pushed myself up in all fours, pinched my nipples and rubbed my clit furiously while she controlled my toy with her thoughts and let it penetrate me hard. The way she did it told me that she was obviously enjoying herself in her own room. Bending down until the thrusts hit the right nerve, I remained there. My free hand had grabbed the sheets hard, my other still rubbed my clit and I felt my wetness. It ran down my folds, was on my hair and fingers, and due to my meeting the thrusts of my plastic toy, a bit of it was also on my thighs. The room began to smell of sex and my wetness. Again I thought about the two men in the shower and now also my best friend fingering herself in her room and I felt my walls beginning to tighten. It didn't take long for a chain reaction to kick in. My mind began to drift off when my orgasm built deep within me. From afar I heard Logan and Scott crying out and knew they'd come, shortly afterwards Jean moaned aloud in my mind and something within me exploded. With closed eyes I threw my head back and the final thrusts sent me over the edge. I shuddered so hard that I collapsed onto my bed and still moaned and panted minutes afterwards.

When I could finally think clear again, I smiled to myself and pulled the toy out of me again. I silently thanked Jean for helping me out, receiving a giggle over our link and rolled onto my back. My skin was covered with sweat and burning with the aftershocks of my desire. I shuddered a bit. The room suddenly seemed to be cool, so I cleaned my toy quickly and went under the sheets. Again it was the four of us. Even if we hadn't had sex together just now. Scott must have been too turned on that he's forgotten to shut down his link to Jean, who must have been awoken due to her mans pleasure.

I wondered how this would end. I couldn't imagine Logan with a man. Especially not with Scott. Scott always had a slight female touch, but Logan was just too manly for a male partner… I guessed they'd probably act as if nothing had happened or… No, Logan wouldn't do that… I sighed and pulled my pillow close. On the other side the water had been turned off after my climax had faded. I listened and tried to hear a door that was being opened, but that wasn't the case. Obviously Scott stayed with Logan tonight… With the curiosity to know hoe both men would act at breakfast, I slowly drifted off to sleep…

**Next chapter:** About Peter and his boyfriend and why he becomes angry with his friends. And how will Logan react to Scott on the next morning?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to chanelcutie228 and Cammiegurl for their reviews!! **Also those of you, who are not members here, can review! ; )**

**Losin' bets against the Wolverine results in…**

"Hey Peter," Bobby called and fell into step with his friend. "Have you already heard?"

"Hear what?" Peter asked and looked at him. The smile Bobby gave him told him that it obviously was another round of Jubilee's gossip-stories.

"You can't tell me you haven't heard it…," his friend said. "Your room is right next to Logan's…"

"So?" Peter asked and descended the stairs.

"Hey, even I heard it. It's not that the walls are as thick as the Great Wall of China," Bobby said. "And it's not that Logan bothered to be quiet. He obviously had a real fun night…"

Shrugging, Peter gave him a look. "It's his private business…"

"Yeah, but you will never guess who he had sex with!" Bobby smirked knowingly. "And I really mean NEVER!"

"Probably with Dr. Grey…," his friend said and nodded at a friend, who walked past him.

"No…," Bobby smiled. "Better!"

"Professor Munroe?"

"Nope! Far better!"

"Dr. MacTaggert?" Peter sighed and stopped at the kitchen.

"Ahah," his friend laughed. "Far from it! You'll be shocked, believe me! Jubes had told me three times before I understood it!"

"With whom then?" he asked and saw how Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee came closer. Obviously they were talking about the same, since Rogue and Kitty started at the third girl, who was talking non stop, in shock and disbelief.

Before Bobby could reply, Jubilee came quickly over and stared at them. "Does he know?!" she asked.

"No, I was just about to tell him…," he replied.

She made a dramatic break. "Guess who Logan had sex with yesterday!" she said and Peter shrugged. "With…," she began, paused again dramatically. "Professor Summers!" She waited for a shocked reaction, but there was none. No shocked gasped as Kitty and Rogue had given her, no stare in disbelief like she's gotten from Bobby. Nothing… "Did you understand what I said?!" she asked Peter. "I said Logan…had sex…with…Scott!"

Peter gave each of them a look. For him it wasn't a shock. He himself had found out about him being gay a couple of months ago during a class Logan had held. The man had touched his shoulder to get his attention and when he'd looked up into Logan's eyes, his heart had kicked into high gear. He hadn't thought about it further first. But from then on every time he looked at Logan and the man looked back, his heart had begun to race and there had been a funny feeling inside his belly. When they'd sat at the pool on a hot day in September, he'd caught himself staring at Logan's trained body. And he'd been aroused. It had shocked him first, but soon he's understood what was going on. A few months ago, he'd done a Dangerroom session with Logan, who'd agreed on teaching him some moves, since the man knew how to move his body with metal inside. Peter had felt ashamed and embarrassed when Logan had taken notice of his clearly visible arousal, but he couldn't help it. For months Logan had been the reason he'd awoken with a hard on and when he'd finally found the courage to tell the man that he was obviously in love with him, something embarrassing like this had to happen. But to his surprise Logan had stayed cool. Nevertheless, Peter had made his way to the shower quickly to escape the situation. He'd been scared of what the man would think, but Logan had entered the room and, a bit later, entered the shower, too. He'd asked him when he'd figured it out. Peter had said a few weeks ago. Logan had just nodded and told him that there was nothing wrong with it. Not knowing what to say, Peter had shaken his head and replied but it was wrong to be in love with his teacher. Logan had cocked an eyebrow at him and had figured out by seeing his look and arousal who he meant. He'd told him he was sorry but he couldn't help it. Logan had asked him if he'd done it with a man before and he'd said no. The man had nodded and said he neither. Peter had replied that he'd always thought Logan was straight.

"It doesn't matter who ya fuck with if ya hadn't had a partner in months, bub. As long as it satisfies ya needs…"

"So…," Peter had said and caught himself scanning his opposite's body once more. "You… You'd do it? Sleeping with a man I mean…"

Logan had shrugged and washed the foam out of his hair. "It's sex only, ain't it?"

"Well not for me… I have feelings for you," Peter had replied.

"I ain't into men, bub," Logan had said. "Sex only that's all ya get…"

Peter had thought about it. He'd dreamed of Logan being his lover for months now and if he offered him the real thing, even if it was only once, why should he say no? So he's agreed and both had experienced their first time with the same sex. A bit later Peter had found out that Jean-Paul had the same orientation he had and after a while they'd gotten together. It was a miracle to him how it had happened, but both had met at the boathouse at the lake on the mansions ground to spent some time together. They always had to meet in secret, away from the others to be together, since being a mutant was one thing, but being a mutant and gay was a complete different matter. Even at the school… So they'd began to make out, unaware that they weren't alone. It had taken a while for Peter to notice that Logan had been there, sitting in the shadows, the whole time through. He couldn't tell how, but somehow they'd ended up doing it together. But it was a secret they shared. No one else knew…

"Hello?!" Jubilee asked and waved her hand in front of his eyes. "I said Logan and Scott had sex!"

"And?" Peter shrugged.

"And?!" Kitty asked him. "Is that all you can say? I mean… They're men…"

"And?" he asked again,

"Don't tell me it doesn't shock you!" Jubilee said. "I mean Mr. Summers okay, but Logan…"

"Maybe…we're wrong," Rogue shrugged.

"Yeah, sure…," Kitty mocked.

"How can they sleep together?!" Bobby asked and shook his head. "This is a school."

"What does it have to do with the fact that this is a school?!" Peter asked angered. "Is there any problem with them sleeping together?"

"First, Mr. Summers is engaged to Dr. Grey, then Logan wants Dr. Grey…," Jubilee listed. "And then…they're both men!"

"Right…," he nodded and crossed his arms. "There are straight people only in this world, hm? Where do you live, Jubes?!" Not waiting for a reply he entered the kitchen and took his casual seat. The others followed.

"It's not that there weren't rumors before," Jubilee said. "You know that I saw the four of them leaving Logan's together last week… And now it's Logan and Scott… Never thought they were gay…"

"Bi!" Peter corrected and earned looks. "If you like both sexes you are be, not gay!"

"Someone's informed, hm?" she mocked.

"No, someone's not as narrow minded as you," he gave back.

"What's that supposed to mean, Pete?" Kitty asked and gave him a look. "You can't tell me it's just okay…"

"For me it is," he shot back. "And for Logan it's sex only anyway. He's not into men."

"Didn't sound like that yesterday," Bobby remarked when Jean-Paul entered, followed by Ororo, Jean and some others. "And how come you know? Did he tell you?"

"Better ask if he did it with him, too," Jubilee laughed teasingly as Peter slammed his spoon onto the table, which made everyone look up.

"It was a joke," Rogue tried to soothe him as Jean-Paul looked to and fro between them, as all others.

"What's wrong, Pete?" he asked and came over when Peter got up.

"They're against gay people," Peter said with a look at him and a glare at all others.

"Not me!" Rogue quickly said and raised both arms. "Never said I was!"

"Well, you didn't say the opposite either, right?" he snapped.

"What's wrong?" Ororo demanded to know and came over, followed by Jean. "What's all this yelling so early in the morning?"

"Nothing, he's juts out of his mind," Jubilee said and noticed that Peter was glaring at her. "What? You've got a problem or something?"

"Yeah, people like you!" Jean-Paul said.

"Excuse me?!" she asked.

"You're a mutant and know what it's like to be an outcast," Peter said. "So you're the last person who should say something against gay people, or bi ones!"

"What's your problem all of a sudden, Peter?" Bobby asked him aloud. "What do you care about it?"

Exchanging a look with Jean-Paul, Peter saw the nod the man gave him and kissed his boyfriend in front of all others. They looked around, saw the stared they were given and felt he felt how his heart began to race, when he took his partner's hand. "We're gay. You got a problem with it?" he asked all of them. "I'm sick of hiding. Logan was right with saying that we shouldn't care and from now on I don't. Think whatever you want!" With that he sat down and Jean-Paul took the seat next to him.

"Logan knew?!" Jubilee shrieked.

"Yeah, I did," this one suddenly said from the door and all heads turned around. He nodded at the two men and sat down. A look told him that Jean and Ororo knew. Of course he'd heard both women moaning due to his heightened senses. It had kicked him a bit further to the edge at night. The looks of some others made it obvious that they probably knew, too, but he couldn't care less.

"Morning," Scott greeted and sat down next to Jean.

"See?" Jubilee whispered to Bobby and Kitty. "No kiss for his fiancée!" Seeing Logan's glare she quickly looked down.

After breakfast he went back upstairs to his room. He had to clear his mind. When he's woken up with Scott laying right behind him, his arms wrapped around his waist and cuddled up close, he'd thought it felt good to have skin to skin contact again. The animal in him needed it and became frustrated a lot without a mate next to him. But Scott wasn't his mate. Not at all. He'd needed sex yesterday and had given in to his urge, but he didn't intend to do it with Scott. He'd actually hoped he could talk Ororo into spending the night with him, since she was alone, too. Even better would have been Jean. He wanted her as his mate from the moment he'd seen her, but she was Scott's… Sighing, he ran a hand through his face. And now he's agreed on spending a whole week with the man as a couple. Was he suddenly out of his mind? Or did he really feel so lonely by now that he even accepted a man next to him?

Logan looked up when the door opened a bit and Scott came inside. "Hey…," this one said and came closer to join him at the window. "You were right," he said after a moment. "Jean knew… She just broke up with me…"

"So she's free?" Logan asked hopefully.

Scott nodded. "Yeah…" He looked at him. "You said a week, Logan…"

"I know…," this one grunted. "So?"

"Well… I thought we could do something together," he shrugged.

Logan cocked an eyebrow at him. "I said I ain't holdin' hands, cuddle or kiss ya in public!"

"No need to get snappy!" Scott said quickly. "You've a TV here. So let's watch a movie together and stay here. How about that?" Logan shrugged and Scott went over to lock the door. "Besides…," he said with a weak smile. "Do I get a kiss?"

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Logan planted a quick kiss on the man's lips. "Which movie?" he growled and let himself fall into the bed.

"I don't know. What kind of movies do you have?"

"I don't have movies," he grunted.

Scott smiled and put a DVD into the player. "Good that I stole one from Pete, hm?" he asked and joined Logan on the bed.

This one cocked an eyebrow at the screen. "How come the kid has an X-rated movie?" he grunted. "He's underage…"

"Jean-Paul isn't," Scott replied and leant his head against the man's shoulder. Both stared at the screen in silence and didn't move while the movie was playing. Logan thought about where the kids had gotten a gay-porn movie from, as he felt how Scott began to stroke over his chest and belly. It didn't take long and the hand disappeared under his shirt. He tensed his muscles for a brief moment. If he wanted or not his body reacted to Scott's caressing, which soon made him realize how uncomfortable a tight fitting jeans could be. As if he'd read his mind, Scott opened the belt, button and zipper and cupped his hardening manhood firmly. Feeling the sensation rushing through his entire body, Logan closed his eyes and threw his head back against the wall. The man really learned quickly…

While Scott had his eyes fixed on the screen where a well trained man was leaning against the wall, the other giving him a blow job, he began to stroke Logan's dick slowly. But soon it wasn't enough for anymore, since his own was pressing against the suddenly too tight jeans he wore. Kneeling on the bed, he opened Logan's jeans further and pulled it down a bit to free his partner's throbbing members. Not waiting any longer, he bent down. Logan hissed when his dick disappeared into Scott's warm mouth and he instinctively grabbed the man's hair hard to guide him as he wanted it. He opened his eyes again to look at the screen, noticed that Scott was sucking him off in the same pace as the guy on TV and it aroused him further. Beginning to moan, he soon thrust back and made Scott bop his head faster to achieve the release he needed. It didn't take long and his balls began to tense. The tension spread to his lower abdomen and with one last thrust he shot his cum into his lover's throat. Keeping this one's head down as Loan climaxed, he leant back against the wall again and closed his eyes. The man really knew by now how to do it…

Suddenly, Scott grabbed his head and pushed hi tongue into his mouth, causing Logan's senses to go crazy. Not having swallowed all, he could taste himself in the other man's mouth, which aroused him instantly again. When his animal took over, Logan let out a growl and made short work of Scott's and his clothing, which landed onto a pile in a corner, before he pressed him down on the bed to enter him from behind.

Scott moaned aloud and grabbed the sheets hard. Logan didn't give him the chance to adjust to him first, but set a hard and fast pace instantly. It hurt, a lot, but in a more than good way. Being completely overwhelmed by it, Scott hissed every time his hard dick rubbed against the sheets. He needed release or he would explode instantly… "Logan…," he moaned and threw his head back. "I can't come like this…"

Letting out a snort, the Wolverine pushed himself up on his knees and grabbed the man's hips with a firm grip. He continued his hard thrusts and finally Scott felt how his orgasm began to build. "Yeah…that's good…," he moaned and tried to meet the thrusts. "God…I'm coming…," he groaned and with another thrust he cried out in pleasure. A bit later the Wolverine collapsed on top of him, too, and both landed on the bed. Cuddled up to each other they heard a knock on the door and looked up. "Who is it?" Scott asked a bit in panic. He wasn't ready for others to catch him with a man.

"Pete and his boy," Logan mumbled into his neck.

"What can they want?" Scott asked and hissed when Logan glided out of him to grab his jeans quickly. He watched how he walked over to the door. "Logan…," he whispered and pulled the sheets over his nude form when this one unlocked the door.

"Come in," Logan said and checked the corridor before locking the door again. "What is it?"

Peter gave the flushed Scott in Logan's bed a look. Seeing that his friend wasn't about to reply so soon, Jean-Paul turned to Logan. "We heard you."

"So?" Logan asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, we thought…," Peter said and shrugged. "We wanted to go to the boathouse tonight when it's dark and swim."

"We wanted to ask if you'll join us," his boyfriend said and looked to and fro between the other two men.

Logan turned to give Scott a look. He could feel the man's fear and nervousness. "What do ya think?" The man opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. "When?"

"10:30?" Peter asked.

"We'll be there," Logan said and locked the door again after they'd left. "What?" he asked when he switched off the TV.

"You just agreed on a foursome!" Scott said.

"Why not?" Logan shrugged and came back under the sheets again after he'd gotten rid of his jeans.

"I'm not ready for this…"

"Who said you've to join? We can watch…"

Not knowing what to say, Scott ran a hand through his face. "I…"

"Hey…," Logan said and touched his face to make him look at him. "Ya don't have ta do things ya don't wanna do, okay? Ya can just sit and watch or leave after swimmin'."

"And you?" Scott asked him.

"We'll see," Logan shrugged. "But if ya decide on getting' fer it, ya should buy some protection and gel. I can't get sick, but you can, o ya should be careful…"

Smiling, Scott rolled a bit over so that he laid half on top of him. "For someone who keeps on saying that he doesn't like me, you're pretty concerned…"

Logan shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't get yer hoped up too much!"

"As I thought, Scott nodded and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Losin' bets against the Wolverine results in…**

At 10:38 Logan and Scott walked down the corridor of the mansion. Before they'd left the room, they'd made sure that no one was around. On the outside Logan closed the backdoor behind him and buried his hands in his jeans pockets, while Scott looked around and felt insecure. He kept on checking his surroundings until they finally reached the boathouse, where Peter and Jean-Paul were jumping into the water when they arrived. "Hey, thought you wouldn't come," Jean-Paul said with a smile. "We got another blanket for you. Now come on, hop into the water. It's great!" He dived and pulled Peter with him.

Scott watched how Logan undressed himself and saw that he was given a look. "What are ya waitin' for?" he asked him and just dropped his clothing to the ground.

Scott gave the laughing men in the water a look. "Well… I…," he stuttered and made Logan roll his eyes. "I'm not ready for this, Logan…"

"For swimmin'?" this one asked with a cocked eyebrow and began to undress him quickly. "How ready do ya have t'be fer it?" He tossed the shirt and jeans into a corner and took his hand to pull him with him. The unfamiliar contact made Scott blush. Up to now Logan had never taken his hand. As soon as they left his room, he didn't even look at him for longer than necessary. Being pushed into the water next, he made his way to the surface again and pushed the hair back. "There," Logan said with a deep rumble in his throat and swam on the spot. "Was it that bad?"

"No…"

"See?"

Behind some trees and downwind so that their scent wasn't in the air, Jubilee, Kitty, Rogue and Bobby watched the men in the water. They'd followed Peter earlier and had hid quickly when Logan and Scott had appeared. All four of them wanted to know it. They'd seen the proof in the kitchen when Peter and Jean-Paul had kissed in front of all of them, but still they couldn't believe it. "It's not unusual…," Rogue whispered. "The guys always go swimming together. They're doing this for years now… We girls do the same, so what?"

"I'm not leaving before I see some proof!" Jubilee shook her head. "Peter and Jean-Paul fine, but I still don't believe the thing with Wolvie…"

"They aren't even touching…," Kitty remarked and bent forward a bit to have a better look."

Bobby watched how Peter got out of the water and helped Jean-Paul out next. The man smiled and wrapped his arms around his friend's waist before they kissed. "I still don't believe that…," Bobby mumbled. "Tell me I'm dreaming…"

"I mean, Mr. Summers….okay," Jubilee went on, apparently not having listened to him at all. "He always had this female touch. But not Wolvie!" She crossed her arms in denial and watched how Jean-Paul pulled Peter onto the sofa.

"Ugh…, Kitty made and covered her eyes. "Don't tell me they're going for it now…"

Rogue watched in tension how Logan left the water next and went over to pull the blanket around himself. He waited for Scott, who came slowly closer and gave the two younger men, who'd begun to make out passionately a look. Instead of joining Logan under the blanket, he shook his head and left to lean against the boathouse from the outside.

"See? They don't kiss or touch," Jubilee smiled happily when Logan had followed him.

"What's wrong?" he asked Scott, who'd wrapped his arms around himself and shook slightly due to the cool air.

"I can't do this, Logan…," he replied and looked away.

"Do what?" his opposite asked.

"I'm not ready for making out with you in front of them," Scott said. "It's too new for me…"

Logan sighed and wrapped half of the blanket around him, which made Bobby and the girls exchange a confused look. "He doesn't want him to freeze," Kitty explained and nodded. "He just doesn't want him to freeze…"

"Look, we can only sit there and watch," Logan said and looked at him. "W don't have ta do anythin'."

"I don't know…," Scott sighed.

"We did it in front of Jean and 'Ro, too…"

"Yeah, but… That was different for me," he explained. "This here is new…"

Logan reached out to brush the wet hair from his face. "C'mon," he said and stroked over Scott's cheek. "We just watch…"

"Did you see this?!" Bobby asked and noticed that the girls had the same shocked look on their faces as he had.

"Oh my God!" Kitty suddenly shrieked and covered her mouth quickly, since Logan broke the kiss he'd given Scott and glared into their direction. "He's kissed him…"

"And he's heard you, come on!" Bobby said and pulled the three of them with him.

"What was that?" Scott asked and followed the noises with his eyes. "Did someone see us?!"

"Yeah," Logan grunted and let out a curse.

"Who?!"

"Jubes and the others…"

Scott thought his heart would stop beating. If Jubilee had seen the two of them kissing, he was sure as hell that the whole school would know in the morning. He instantly felt sick and became pale. "No…," he gasped and leant back against the house. "God, no…"

"What's wrong?" Peter asked and looked up from taking care of his boyfriend's arousal.

"Jubes saw us," Logan grunted.

"She knew about the two of you anyway," the younger man said and now it was for Logan to give him a look. "The first thing she told all others before breakfast was that she'd heard the two of you at night."

"What?" Scott shrieked.

"Well, you were pretty noisy," Jean-Paul shrugged and gave Peter's neck a gently nudge to guide him back down on his throbbing member. "Go on… Or I'll explode…"

"You will do that anyway," Peter smirked.

"I hope so," his opposite gave back and threw his head back when he finally felt his lover's warm mouth again. "You're doing that so god, Pete…," he moaned and closed his eyes to enjoy every bit of it.

"What now?!" Scott asked Logan in panic. "What if the whole school knows soon? I have to teach students here…"

"So?" Logan asked. "What is it to them who you're with?"

"You know how this works here! And something big like that will be around for quiet some time."

"Then let them talk," Logan growled. "They're kids. What do they know anyway?!"

"Thanks to Jubilee soon a lot," Scott snapped. "I still don't know what I am, so I don't need teens talking about my…" He hissed and bit his lip hard all of a sudden.

"Talk about yer what?" Logan asked and kept on stroking him very slowly. "Who's fuckin' ya? Who's makin' ya beg and scream at night?" he asked and tightened his grip a bit.

"God, Logan…," Scott moaned and searched for something with his hands to hold onto.

"Ya wanted a week, Cyke, so yer getting' a week," Logan growled into his ear and made him shudder. "If I feel like it, I'd even take ya in front of all others, ya know that… That's how the animal works." He looked down when Scott began to thrust into his hand. "Fells good, hm?" he grunted, received a weak nod only and leant in to lick his partner's neck. Scott sighed with a half moan into his shoulder and thrust harder, desperate to reach his climax and feel the release.

"Do it faster…," he begged and thrust again. "I need it faster…"

"Like this?" Logan said teasingly and turned him around to press Scott against him and have a better access to jerk him off.

"Yeah…," Scott moaned in pleasure and thrust harder into the hand. "God, I'm coming…," he sighed.

"Then do…," Logan said, nudging his neck and licking on the pulse point again. "Come fer me," he whispered huskily and felt barely seconds later how Scott's cum shot into his hand. The man would have dropped to his knees if Logan hadn't held him steady. The aftershocks of his climax made him unable to think at all for a few minutes. He didn't even notice how Logan led him over to the sofa. When he came by again, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Pete and Logan get something to drink," Jean-Paul informed him with a knowing smile. "He's good isn't he? I even passed out after Logan was done with me…"

"I believe that," Scott sighed and ran a hand through his face.

"So… You two are an item now?"

"Ehm…for a week actually," he replied and saw the look of the other man. "It's complicated…"

"Hm…," Jean-Paul nodded. "How did you figure it out all of a sudden? I mean I always thought you must have a thing for guys, but…"

"What?!" Scott asked shocked and sat up in a rush. "What do you mean with you knew?!"

Jean-Paul couldn't help but laugh. "Let's say I sensed it. Because if you weren't, I'd be wrong for the first time. Okay, second, because I was definitely wrong with Logan… So I waited for your coming out actually. Never thought it'd be with him…" He saw that the door was closed at the mansion. "You being with him all of a sudden… How did it happen?"

Scott thought about what to tell him. "It was…a bet…"

"A bet?" the other man asked and received a nod. He sat up in interest. "You really did a foursome then?!" he asked and Scott blushed. "I thought Jubilee was kidding when she said she saw you, Mrs. Grey and Munroe coming out of Logan's room" He shook his head laughing. "This is great! So you did it with him and were immediately taken with Logan, hm?" Scott gave a brief nod. "Well, who wouldn't be? That guy is hotness walking…"

Scott couldn't tell why but he felt jealous. How dare this guy think about Logan like that? he thought and blushed again. Did he really just think this? Was is really that far already that he saw Logan as his property and felt the need to let others know to keep their hands away?

"Yeah, Jean-Paul nodded with a knowing smile, since he'd noticed the reaction. "You've definitely fallen fir him…"

"Well…," Scott began, but what could he say?

"Listen," he heard Jean-Paul saying and turned his attention back to him. "Since we're not here as teachers and students… And… Well, Logan's quiet cool with that, ehm…" He watched how the two men came closer. "I know it's new for you, but… Can Pete and I watch the two of you?"

Before he could reply, Logan and Peter returned and his lover handed him a cold beer, before he let himself fall onto the sofa and went under the blanket. "Somethin' wrong?"

"I asked him if we could watch," Jean-Paul said and Logan nodded.

He turned to the flushed Scott and gave him a look. "And?" he asked him but he only stared back. "You'll forget that they're here anyway…" He sipped on his beer. "It's the same as with 'Ro and Jeannie. Trust me…," he assured him and put his beer down.

Scott looked at the couple that sat opposite of them. He wasn't sure. "Will…will they join?" he asked insecurely.

"Not if you don't want to," Peter said. "And you don't have to if you don't feel like it…"

A few minutes later, Scott was on all fours with Logan riding him to another climax. The men had been right. He'd forgotten about Jean- Paul and Peter, who were occupied with themselves while watching them, and Scott felt turned on by watching them in return. Th heat in their eyes told him that they liked what they saw and he smiled a bit. Breathing hard he shifted his position a bit and moaned each time his lover hit the right nerve, but he couldn't come. No matter how hard he thrust back, he remained in this semi state between horny to his limits and pre-orgasm but it just didn't go further. And he wanted to come. When he was about to touch his throbbing dick, Logan stopped him. "Let him do it…," he grunted during his heavy pants and gave the couple a nod. It was good and hot to watch them jerking themselves off, but he wanted them to be active right now. Having understood what he wanted, Peter and Jean-Paul got up and came over. While Logan pulled Scott up against his chest and held him captive, Jean-Paul kissed the man before he lowered himself on all fours in front of him. Logan pulled Scott closer as the younger man swallowed this one's length. About to penetrate into his lover again, Logan let out a moan himself and looked behind him. "Warn me next time…," he growled, but Peter only smiled.

"Then it's only half that interesting, you know that," he said and wrapped one arm around Logan's hip, while the other steadied himself. "Let's go…," he added then and thrust. It took a while for them to find the right rhythm, but as soon as they had, they thought the world would go supernova. Scott saw that Jean-Paul took care of himself while sucking on his dick, felt at the same time how Logan penetrated into him, just to feel an additional thrust as Peter did into Logan. He couldn't believe hoe he'd gotten into this situation but he was even more turned on beyond his imagination. When the thrusts gained speed, he soon had to grab Logan's arms hard and came with an outcry. Logan soon followed him and leant against his lower, while Peter kept in thrusting into him until he, too, reached his climax, soon followed by Jean-Paul.

When Logan let go of him, Scott dropped forward and onto his arms panting. Before he'd experienced sex with the same gender, he'd never believed that it really was that much better, His climax with Logan was nothing compared to what he had with Jean. Letting out another moan, he rolled onto his back. "God…that was good," he sighed and earned a laugh from Jean-Paul.

"Told you so…," this one said and wrapped the blanket around Peter and him first, before they cuddled up to each other. "You're done?"

"Yeah," the man on the ground nodded. "For today…yeah…"

Smirking, Logan wrapped the second blanket around himself, sat down on the ground and leant against the sofa. He looked at Scott for a moment before he reached out and pulled him over and between his legs. "Hm…," this one made and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist to lean against him with closed eyes. "You finished me…"

"That was my aim," Logan replied and noticed that he had unconsciously begun to stroke the man's back with his hand. He stopped it.

"Go on…," Scott mumbled sleepily.

Doing it, Logan began to ask himself if he really began to care for him. It couldn't be, he wasn't into men… It was just sex, he reminded himself. Just sex for this week, no feeling, no regrets, no promises of a future…

Before Scott fell asleep in his arms, he'd pulled him down into a kiss with a thankful smile and Logan frowned. It was sex only, wasn't?


	7. Chapter 7

Thank a lot to the reviewers: )

**A bet and its consequences**

I closed the door behind me and leant against it. The whole day through I'd been stared at, had heard the whispers behind my back, had seen the looks my students had given me and all I had wanted was to run. I hadn't imagined that it would be that bad, but I didn't feel good with it. Not at all…

With a sigh I let myself fall onto the bed and rolled onto my side. Today had been the first day after I'd been caught with Logan and I already felt scared to go even back down. I asked myself where this was supposed to end. Reaching out I pulled Logan's shirt close and inhaled the scent. I wanted him to be here right now and tell him how I felt. I really was scared. If Logan left me after this week, then I really didn't know what to do…

* * *

I walked down the corridor, my hands in my pockets and shot glares at everyone that dared to look funny at me. I knew why they did it and now I was on my way to those responsible for it. A sniff told me that they were inside the room, so I just opened the door and threw it shut behind me, ignoring the shriek of the startled girls.

"Can't you knock, Logan?!" Kitty snapped and held her shirt close to her half-bared chest.

"What kinda shit did ya spread around this school, eh?" I growled at Jubilee, who sat in the bed opposite of Rogue. The latter obviously knew what I was talking about, since she was the only one that didn't look accusingly at me.

"We only talked about what we saw," Jubilee said and I narrowed my eyes. "Someone else must have heard it…"

"And WHAT did ya see?" I asked in a low growl.

"That you…that you and Scott…," Kitty, after pulling a shirt over her head, began and gesticulated with her hand in the air while she made a disgusted face. "You kissed him!"

"And?!" I asked glaring at her and crossed my arms. "Is that anythin' of yer concern?"

"The two of you are guys!" Jubilee cried and shook her head.

"And?" I asked. "With whom I share my bed is nothin' of yer damn concern, kid! Just try to think fer once and what ya do with this fuckin' gossip of yours and stay outta my goddamn business or you'll really have a problem!" With that I turned and slammed the door shut behind me. "What?!" I snapped at two girls that stared at me. Obviously intimidated by me, they ran for their life. I buried my hands in my pockets and walked back down the corridor.

"Logan!" I heard Rogue calling and stopped to turn around. She ran towards me and stopped panting.

"What?" I asked pissed off.

"I just… I'm sorry that you're in trouble now," she stuttered and a look into her eyes told me that she meant it. "You're right by saying that it's your business. I was shocked but… As long as you're happy with him, it's fine with me. I just want you to know that you're still my best friend and nothing chances for me if you love Scott…"

"I don't love him," I replied and she looked at me puzzled. "It's only fer a week, because I was so stupid and agreed on it…"

"But…," she stuttered and shook her head. "You're sleeping with him…"

"So?" I shrugged. "As I said it's for a damn week…"

"And then?" she asked me. Good question… I don't know… "I mean, if Scott has feelings for you, he'll be hurt pretty bad… And you haven't seen him in his class, Logan. He really wanted to run out of the room."

"Look, he talked me into this shit, so it's up to him to deal with it…," I replied. I sounded a bit harsh but I didn't care.

"You need to think about him, too…," Rogue said once more and began to walk backwards. "I have to go back. I see you at dinner!"

I nodded and watched her for a while before I turned and walked further down. From afar Jean and Ororo approached, talking about their classes, as far as I heard, and looked up when they saw me. "Hey, Logan," Jean smiled, happy to see me as I figured. She stopped but I gave her a nod only and walked past them. I really wasn't in the mood for any chick talk right now… When I reached my room I shut the door behind me and Scott looked up. I noticed that he held my shirt close. God, has he become a softy… "What's wrong?" I asked, even if I already knew the reason.

* * *

I looked at Logan. He seemed to be annoyed when he came over and dropped down onto the bed. I didn't know what to say first. "My day was horrible and yours?" I finally asked. Logan lay flat on his belly, both arms crossed and his head rested on it. God, he looked so sexy when he looked at you like this… I reached out to stroke through his hair but he turned his head away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'…," he grunted, telling me with it that something was wrong. Nothing, as I've figured, always meant that something was bothering him.

"Hey, what is it?"

"I'm pissed that's all," he growled. Looking at him I thought about what to do to cheer him up again. So I moved over and sat down on his perfect, firm butt. "What is this?!" Logan grunted when I began to massage his back.

"Not only your mood is tensed," I remarked and received a snort from him. "Pull that off…" I tucked on his shirt and wife beater. "Stop being grumpy." He sighed and while I got up to get a bottle with oil, he threw both things into a corner and lay back down onto his belly. When I came back I sat back down on him and gave a bit of the oil onto my hands, which I ran from his shoulders down to his waist, then back up over his sides to spread the liquid. I began to massage him slowly. While I did it I couldn't help thinking about dinner and tomorrow. "I'm scared…," I admitted and Logan turned his head onto the other side while I kneaded his muscles. "It was so horrible today. Everyone stared at me as if I was some kind of disgusting thing…," I told him. "And then the whole class gave me the same look…"

"Ya chose this way so ya have ta deal with it," I heard him mumbling. "They're kids. What do they know?"

I sighed and rolled over so that I lay next to him. "You haven't been there, Logan… You don't teach and have to endure this."

"No, I only hear what they're talkin' perfectly," he grunted and pulled me up to get rid of my shirt. He then rolled me over and sat down on my hip. I tensed my muscles briefly when his hands that were covered with oil touched my skin. I sighed when he kneaded my muscles slowly, felt how his hands wandered barely noticeable from my neck over my shoulder and down my back to my hips. "Is there anything you're not good at?" I mumbled into my arms and enjoyed his caressing.

"Household," Logan grunted and ran both hands up my back. He was really able to make me forget about all the trouble and relax under his touch.

"Any chance I get a massage somewhere else?" I asked and instantly blushed. Did I really just say this? God, he must think I was constantly horny by now… But I couldn't help it. He touched me and my dick reacted instantly. And by now, laying face down onto the bed was something my friend down there didn't like anymore. I was nearly 38 and acted like a horny teenager. Blame Logan for it. Half of the school wanted him and I had him right now, so I wanted to get all from it as long as possible… He surprised me by getting off me. Wordlessly he rolled me over and opened my belt and jeans' button, before my zipper was pulled down next and my jeans soon landed on the floor, too, followed by my black boxers. I flushed when he looked between my legs. "Sorry…"

"For what?" he asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well I can't help it," I shrugged and watched how he knelt down between my legs. "One touch of you is enough and he stands."

"Would be worse of that wasn't the case…," I heard him grunting and shuddered when his hands ran up my inner thighs. He stopped between my legs, stroked over my private parts and then down my thighs again. It drove me crazy. Teasing me like this made me go as nuts as a spot that tickled on one's back, but you're unable to reach it. I wanted him to touch me for real. But Logan had other plans. All of his stroked came close, but the nearest touch to me member that ached with need was when he stroked my balls lightly. "You're evil!" I cursed but he only chuckled and touched the head of my dick lightly. Even if it was less than a second, the bolt that rushed through my body made me ache for more. Or better moan for more. "Please…," I begged and arched my hips a bit.

"Please what?" Logan asked nonchalantly.

"Touch me…"

"Where?"

I groaned. This was typical for him. "My dick," I replied since I knew that he would tease me even more if I hadn't said it straight ahead.

"Hm…," he made and ran one finger lightly up my length. "Like that?" he asked innocently.

God, Logan…," I groaned and slammed one hand onto the bed in frustration.

"Or like that?" he asked and ran it down the length again. I couldn't do anything against it, but my hip instantly shot forward.

"Fucking tease!" I cursed and he really dared to chuckle. I wanted to threaten him with murdering him as a loud moan escaped my lips…

* * *

I had him right where I wanted him to be. Begging and close to exploding. His hands had grabbed the sheets as if his life depended on it. Smirking, I bent down again and licked with my tongue on the head of his swollen dick. He needed it bad, I knew. By now he'd be willing to do anything for me. I admit I can be an ass when it came to making my partners beg with need. I loved to turn them into willing toys. His hip arched once more and I pinned him down with my hands to have better control over him. My tongue licked his head lightly again before I ran my tip down his length.

"You're killing me, Logan…," he sighed and rolled his head from one side to the other in pleasure.

I ran my tongue up on the other side of his dick. He uttered a loud moan and reached out to bury his hands in my hair when I took him slowly into my mouth. I wanted him to go crazy with need. While I kept him immobile to the bed, I set a slow, teasing pace, which would at least make me go nuts. And I was right. Scott desperately tried to thrust his hips upwards. When he figured that it was useless, he tried to push my head down to force me into a quicker pace. But I wouldn't be myself if I didn't resist it. His dick went as slow as a slug could crouch into my mouth and down my throat, before I released him even slower. He was really whimpering by now and I could hear, die to my senses, how fast his heart was beating. I began to suck gently and he cursed through clenched teeth.

"I want to kill you!"

"No chance…," I said and surprised him with a fast and hard suck next.

"Uh…," he groaned and grabbed my hair hard, just to whimper again. "God, Logan…. I do anything you want. Just finish me off…," he begged and threw his head back panting aloud. "Please… I'm really dying here…"

"Everythin'?" I asked and waited for his nod. "Ya know what ya get yerself into with that, right?" I stroked slowly over his length.

"I don't care…," Scott cried. "Just do it or I jump out of that window…" He moaned once more and I really thought he'd start crying next in frustration. "I can't take this anymore…"

"That bad, hm?" I teased him and I'd bet I never heard him swearing like this before. I really had a bad influence on him already…

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing to me. If he did, than he was the cruelest person on this planet. His whole slow motion sucking kept me trapped between being ready to jump his bones and coming right now, but he made sure than I didn't come. It felt good first bur right now it was torture. I needed release and I needed it now or I'd explode. I didn't know for how long I was begging already, but this pre-orgasm state drove me literary crazy, I'd do everything for him if he promised me to make me come and end this torture. After what seemed to be an eternity, Logan finally began to suck me had. It did take seconds only and my balls began to tense, before I finally came hard and released my load in his mouth. I really came close to passing out. He'd finished me completely and all I could do was lying like dead on the bed and pant my lungs out of my body. "Don't do that again…," I begged and wiped the sweat off my face. "Please, don't do that again…"

"That bad?" Logan asked and lay down on top of me to kiss my neck. Somehow I didn't realize first that he behaved oddly.

"No, that good," I replied and buried one hand in his hair. "But I came close to dying." I sighed when his tongue licked on my earlobe first and ran down my neck to my pulse point, where he sucked. He'd sure as hell leave a love bite. And now I realized what was wrong. Pushing his head away I stared at him and the look in his eyes told me that he obviously realized just now, too, what he'd done. Before I could say something, he'd jumped out of bed, grabbed his shirt and was gone.

* * *

Since I'd met him in the corridor I was fuming. How dare Logan to just walk past me with a nod only? How dare he not teasing me or give me one of his macho remarks and just walk past me?! Me, the woman he lusted after since he'd stepped into this school? Still being angry to limits I've never experienced before, I paced in my room, arms crossed and stared daggers at my pictures and flowers. When I saw one picture with Scott on it, I sent it crashing into a corner with my powers. He'd really dared to cheat on me after nearly more than ten years of being together. How dare Scott?! And then not with another woman! No! With my best friend and the man I was attracted to and who made me fantasize about him every time I had sex. And it was my fiancé who cheated on me with a man! About to cry in anger, I threw myself onto my bed and punched my pillow. I didn't understand Logan. Not at all. He wanted me for years, even did this stupid bet that changed everything in our lives and now that I was free and willing to jump his bones for the rest of my life, he shared his bed with my ex. How stupid is that man?!

But the thing that really hurt the most was when Scott had told me that the sex with Logan was better than what we had… How can he say that to me?! As if he's always brought me to orgasm… This fucking, cheating bastard!

Furious I went into my bathroom to shower. Scott wanted war, he'd get it! He left me for Logan, so I'd make sure as hell that Logan would leave him for me. If we both stood naked at the end of the corridor, Logan would fuck me, not him! After I showered, I stepped out of it and toweled myself dry, just to walk over to my drawer next. I roamed in it until I found what I was looking for: the sexiest underwear I possessed. Meaning a tight fitting, black satin corsage with a string that always made Scott go crazy. Logan would love it, I was sure as hell. Or should I wear nothing at all and just a silky gown? While I mentally told Ororo to go looking for Logan and tell him it was an emergency and that I needed to see him instantly, I walked back into the bathroom to get ready for my seduction. I'd get him back. Scott could bet on it!

**I'm sorry for the long break. All chapters are pre-written here for week but I hadn't had the time to type them up. I'll be in a hurry and post the last two chapters soon! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank a lot to the reviewers: )

**A bet and its consequences**

I sat at the lake and stared at the water for who knows how long by now. What has gotten into me to do this? Have I lost my mind to take care of Scott as if he was my mate?! Growling in frustration but also in confusion, I ran a ahdn through my messy hair and threw the cigar into the lake. I'd throw him out of my room. Forget about those few remaining days of my promised week, but this had to stop. Instantly! I turned my head when Ororo came closer. Oh no, she was obviously looking for me. Great, just great...

"Logan, Jean is looking for you," she said and my head shot up by the mentioning of my little, lovely redhead. "She said it was an emergency."

"Where's she?" I grunted and began to walk back over to the mansion.

"In her room, I guess," she replied and walked back with me. "So how are things with Scott?"

"There are no things with him, damn it!" I snapped and she raised both hands quickly.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!"

I let her stand in the garden and went upstairs where I knocked at Jeannie's room door. Jeez, I hoped her emergeny had something to with her... I went inside after there was no reply and the door went shut on its own as soon as I'd entered. Surprised, I turned around. "Jean?" I asked and an invisible force suddenly pinned me to the door. Cocking an eyebrow I stared at the bathroom door when it opened and saw Jean leaving it. God, did she look hot... Her hair hand losely from her head, a few strands in her face, while her lips were parted a bit. Her cheeks were flushed and my eyes instantly scanned the rest of her gorgeous, hot body. The corsage she wore gave her already full breasts a clear advantage. They looked even fuller, while the string she wore barely covered anything at all. Unconsciously, I licked my dry lips and returned to her eyes again, which practically screamed "fuck me".

"Hello Logan...," she purred and sent my belt flying off to Kansas with her powers. I wished she'd let go off me. I sure as hell would give her what she wanted...

She stopped in front of me and scanned me from head to toe. "It's warm in here, don't you think?" she asked and ripped my shirt apart.

"Emergency?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow when she smiled.

"Yes, a real one," Jean replied in a hypnotic voice. I watched how she let one finger ran down from her neck to her breasts. "A really big one... Can you help me?" she asked innocently and cupped the bulge between my legs.

My eyes rolled back in my head as the sensation rushed through my body. I wanted to pin her to the door so badly... Her hand kneaded my growing errection until it really begfan to hurt. "Jean...," I moeaned and tried to rub agaunst her, but she kept me where I was.

"Too much?" she purred and leant in to suck on my lower lip. "I haven't even started yet..." Smiling she let her hand runs down my chest. Her fingers teased my nippled and the closer she came to my waistband, the more uncomfortable the pressure in my jeans became. "it's really hot in here, don't you think?" Jean siad and dropped the corsage to the ground. I'd gladly give my life if I could just touch one of those perfect breasts. "You know...I'm disappointed in you," she scolded me and I groaned when her powers squeezed my dick. "I waited for you every night... That wasn't a nice thing to do, you know... Leaving me in need like that." She sucked on my nipple and bit softly into it.

"God, Jean...," I sighed heavily.

"Do you want me to show what I'd to do because of you?" she purred and walked over to the bed after cupping my crotch hard. I watched horny and close to come in my pants, how she lay down on her bed and cupped her breasts with both hands. She wasn't going to do what I just thought, was she? Ifs he did, I'd come within secomds. "I had to do this," she said and pinched her nipples hard. Her eyes remained on mine the whole time through. I watched how her hand weandered down her belly to the middle of her spread legs. She stroked over ot and pulled slowly her string down. "I was so ready for you, Logan," she sighed and her fingers stroked over her folds. I smelled how wet she was and tensed my muscles in an useless attempt to get free. If she let go of me, she was in for the hardest ride in her life. She didn't know what she was getting herself into... "Uh...,"she moaned and I looked back at her. Her hips were thrusting to meet the stroked of her fingers. "So ready and you weren't here...," Jean said accusingly. "And I needed it so hard, Logan... So I had to do all of this all by myself..." Her second hand left her breast and she shifted her position to give me the perfect viewo on her sex. My nostrils flared and my heart kicked into high gear. She was wet and ready. I saw how her folds glittered due to the need to be fucked and tensed my muscles once more. My throbbing member was pressing so hard against the too tight fabric now that I moaned loudly when two fingers disappeared in her opening. "I wished it was your dick, Logan... But since you weren't there...," Jean said in a seductive voice.

"Oh God...," i sighed and closed my eyes. She was killing me... Moaning and writhing under her attempt to finger herself, Jean arched her back and thrust her hips forward. She wanted me to come when she did, I was sure. And she was on her perfect way to achieve that.

"God, Logan... I heard her moaning and she pushed my jeans down with her powers. Pressed naked against the cold door, I looked down and shuddered. My dick was fully errected, happy to throb freely and only wanted to disappear between her folds. As red and flushed as it was and with prtecum already dropping from its head, I knew I'd come soonm. So was she as far as I could hear. I didn't wanted it. I wanted to come inside of her and made her come in return. "Stop!" I said in a demandeing voice and she gave me a surprised look. "Release me!"

"And then what?" Jean asked me innocently and bit her lip with a naughty smile. "Will the Wolverine fuck me real hard?"

"Ya bet!" I growled darkly. By now my animal wanted to see her not only on all fours.

"Hm...," Jean purred and suddenly I was free. With one step I was on top of her and pinned roughly her hands over her head. She moaned aloud when I buried myself within her with one quick and hard thrust and she became even louder when I punded into her as if there was no tomorrow. She wanted to fuck like bunnies, so she'd get it, but I'd make sure that she knew who'd make her scream her release. Since she'd pushed both of us too far already, a few hard thrusts were enough and we came hard with a cry.

Not waisting any time, I glided out of her and turned her around on all fours. When I pushed inside of her again, she let out a groan and grabbed the sheets hard. Her first orgasm hadn't faded when she came againa nd her walls clamped down on my thrusting dick. Moaning, she lowerd herelf in her arms and panted heavily. My hands had grabbed her hips firmly. With each thrust I pushed her back on my dick and went as deep as I could. Her loud moans and whimpers told me that she was enjoying it. She would learn her lesson in teasing me like this...

X

God, I was dying. I'd forgotten how thick he was and that he stretched me to my limits. I'd barely came down from my orgams, when another one was already building up and now he was riding me to my next. I knew I was loud and that probably everyone in this house could hear me, but I didn't care. Each of his hard and violent thrusts wetre just too much and hewas the first who hit the right nerves. No additional clit rubbing like Scott always had to do, was needed to pull me over the edge and I was sure as hell that I'd pass out in exertion when Logan was done with me. I knew my plan would work and that I'd get him back. As if a man like Logan would pick my ex if he could have me instead...

Throwing my head back with a loud ,oan, I came hard. While I was still milking his cock, he emptied himself deep within me and rode out our climax. God, I loved that man... But now was my turn. As soon as he let go of me, I used my powers to force him onto his back. I smiled. "Your powers really come in handy," I purred and he chuckled. It was true. His healing powers didn't only heal wounds quickly and pushed his stamina to unimaginable heights, it also helped a specific anatomy to stand very quickly again. Sucking on it and paying attention to lick the most sensitive parts extra long, I heard how he breathed in sharply. With a seductive smile I straddled him and sat down. My head was thrown back when he just slipped into my still throbbing walls and I forced him into me as deep as I could. "My turn...," I whispered and began to ride him hard. Dinner time was sooin, but my attention definitely wasn't ob food now. I only wondered if someone would notice our absence?!

X

I turned around in my bed witha sigh. By now it was far past 2 at night and he hadn't come back. When I'd gone downstairs after everyone else had been finished with dinner, I had ran into Rogie who'd told me that Logan hadn't been there for dinner either. I began to feel worried. What if something had happened to him? No...not to Logan... Still I was afraid that he wouldn't come back. I switched the lights on and looked at the empty side. I really missed him. Not ohnly a warm body next to me, something I was used to for half of my life, I missed his smell, his arms around me...just him. Runninga hand through my face, I decided to get up for a midnights snack. Maybe I was lucky to find him in the kitchen...

But all I ran into was Ororo. "Hey," I greeted and went over to the fridge to get some ice creme out of it. God, I really felt like a love sick teen, who ate tons of chocolate to get over a fight with his lover...

"Why haven't you been downstairs for dinner?" she asked and sipped on her tea.

"No... Not after today."

"Scott," she sighed. "I know it's unusual for the others, but... It's your business who you're with. You shouldn't care about thema nd thsi teen-talk."

"Yeah," I nodded. "That's what Logan said, too."

"So?" she asked. "Where's the problem then?"

I sighed and shook my head. "You don't know what it felt like," I said and looked at her. "All those stares, that whispering behind my back... It was horrible. Like..."

"Like back then when your friends figured out that you're a mutant?" she asked knowingly and I nodded. "Because it's a surprise for them. They'll get over it like other got after seeing that you are a mutant. Just give them time."

"Easy for you to say," i grunted,

Ororo git up to put her cup into the dishwasher and sat down next to me to lay a hand onto my shoulder. "What else is bothering you, hm?" she asked and stroked though ym hair.

"It's just...," I began and still tried to figure it out. "I don't know..."

"Yes, you do. So what is it?"

"I think...," I mumbled and shook my head. "Have you seen Logan?"

"Yeah, he was at the lake around 3 and then Jean wanted to talk to him."

What?! "Jean?!" I asked. "Why? What does she want from him?"

Ororo smiled at me and nodded with a grin. "Jealous, huh?" she asked teasingly and obviously the heat that shot into my head made my cheeks flushed. "Ohhh, cute!" she purred and I looked away. "You've really fallen for Logan... I don't believe it!"

"I don't have, okay?" I snapped in hope to get out of this embarassing situation.

"No, of course not!" she nodded and patted my shoulder. "That's why you sit here at night and eat chocolate ice creme." She looked at me for a while. "Come on, honestly! You like being with him, don't you?" Not saying anything first, I finally nodded. "Why?"

"Why?!" I asked and she nodded. What was that for a stupid question?!

"Come on, why do you like being with him?"

"I don't know...," I shrugged. "It feels good..."

"Good like good or good like in better with Jean?" she asked.

"She told you, didn't she?" I asked knowingly.

"That you told her the sex with Logan was way better than everything the two of you had?" Ororo asked and nodded. "Yeah. But I didn't mean the sex. I mean sitting and sleeping next to Logan. Just being close to him..."

"I just miss him if he's not there," I said truthfully and began to stirr the melting ice. "I feel safe with him, protected... And he really turns me back into a teen..."

"Yeah, well...," she smirked. "I already guess you were jumping each others bones in every free minute." I raised an eyebrow. "I heard the two of you in Logan's bedroom and the shower."

Did she really...? "Oh God...," I said and ran a hand through my face. "'ro..."

"It's okay," she waved off with a laugh. "It was quiet entertaining." I shook my head. She was really unbelievable sometimes. "So what does Logan think?"

"That's the point," I replied. "He keeps on saying that he only does it because of the promised week, which ends tomorrow. But earlier today we..." I gave her a look, unsure of what to say. "Well, we..."

"Had sex?" she asked.

"No...not really... Not together...," I stuttered. "Anyway, we lay in bed togethera nd everything was fine. But he suddenly acted weird."

"In what way?"

"He really was gentle and carying," I shrugged and looked at her. "It wasn't just sex. So I cupped his face and looked at him and he must have realized it, too, because he grabbed his shirt and stormed out of the room..."

Ororo frowned first and nodded then. "That's why he snapped at me when I asked how things with you were..."

"But why is he doing this?" I asked in despair. "i don't know what to think about his behavior. He let's me close, just to push me away again."

"I think...," she began and looked for the right words. "You know Logan, Scott. Admitting something isn't something he does. So if he has feelings for you... Well, I doubt he'd admit that he was in love with a man so easily, you know?" I nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm drawn to him like a moth to the light," I admitted.

"So you love him?" Ororo asked me and I stared at the melted ice for a while. Did I love him? I slept in his bed, I slept with him, but I didn't know anything about Logan at all. Only that I missed him...

"Yeah...," I replied calmly. "I think I'm falling in live with him..."

"You should try and talk with him," she suggested when I got up to get back to my room.

"He will never admit it, 'Ro," I said sadly and felt hjow my heart clenched painfully. "He'll leave me tomorrow and act as if nothing had happened."

When we reached her room first, we stopped and she touched my arm with an encouraging smile. "You'll see, everything..." Both of our heads jerked aside at the same time. "What's that?" she asked but I'd already figured out. I knew well enough after all those years what kind of noises Jean made when she was in the middle of doing it. But I hadn't reckoned with this feeling that rose within me. Not thinking about it, I walked over, ignoring Storm's attempt to stop me, and oushed Jean's door open. I heard Jean letting out a shriek in surprose and saw in the darkness how she and the shadow on top pf her had frozen in their movements. The room smelled of sex and I felt sick to the guts. And I felt betrayel. I didn't have to switch the lights on to see who her sex partner was. I knew it. Still, I did it anyway and stared at Logan. Only shaking my head when Ororo had joined my side and gave both of them a shocked look, I turned around and just ran...

**One more chapter to go and then the story is finished. Will Logan end up with Cyke or stay with Jean? What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank a lot to the reviewers: )

**A bet and its consequences**

I stared at the two friends who still lay frozen in th bed, still on top of each other. While my eyes switched from Jean to Logan, I felt an incredible rage rising within me. "How dare you, Logan?" I asked him angrily. "How could you hurt Scott like that?! I expected him to roll his eyes but he looked down. Did he feel guilty or did he just hope he could escape the situation? "Scott was worried becasue you were gone and you screw her!" I went on in disbelief and my eyes switched to Jean. "And you!" I said with a glare. "You knew that Logan was with Scott for this week!"

"I...," she began but I cut her off.

"Jean, if you wanted more from Logan than sex only, you'd have left Scott for him! Did you do it? No!" I said hinetly and Logan looked at her, while she was looking away with flushed cheeks. "You just can't stand that Scott's with him now and that Logan didn't talk with you earlier today. You won't accept that you're not the center of his attention anymore..." i shock my head and put my hands to my hips., while thunder roared in the outside. "Do you know how badly you hurt Scott just now?" I asked both of them. "He's falling in love with you, Logan, and suffers because you keep on pushing him away and are too afraod to admit that you like him, too. Instead you screw her, but all the two of you want from each other is sex." Again Logan looked at Jean. I asked myself if he really wanted more from her than sex. Obviously he did, since he looked hurt.

"Is it true?" he asked her in a low growl.

"I...," Jean began and shrugged. I noticed that she avoided his gaze. Logan let out a snort and got out of bed to get his clothing from the ground and get dressed. "Logan!" Jean called after him when he stormed out of the room. "Thanky you, Oror!" she snapped at me.

"For what?" I asked and crossed my arms. "For telling him the truth? You don't love Logan, Jean. It would habe never worked between youand him if you feel lust or attractio only."

"Right!" she nodded and shot daggers at me. "You're only jealous because I had him in my bed!"

"Maybe," I snapped. "But I also know that Logan needs a kick into his butt to realize what he really wants and this is not you! Even if he tries to convince himself of it." With that I left and heard how she slammed the door shit with her powers.

X

It wasn't hard for me to find him. Hell, I don't even know why I was looking for him! Why didn't I just walk to my room and stay there? Instead I'd felt a sharp stitch in my heart. And that not when I realized that Jean felt only lust fir me, no, I had began to feel terrible, when Ororo had said that Scott was hurt. God..., where has this whole bet-thing led me to?! I whouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have done this stupid bet at all...

I came slowly closer. Was he really crying?! At least he sat at the dock, had his legs pulled close and the arms wrapped around them. Stopping behind him, I was about to say something when he shook his head. "Why did you do that?" he asked barely audible. Honestly... I didn't know... "The whole time through you use me, when we leave your room yoiu act as if you don't know me at all," he went on and turned to look at me. "And then, all if a sudden, you act as if you've feelings, noticed it yourself and ran away just to bed my ex?! Why are youdoing this?!" he asked and got up to face me.

I tried to find the right words, but I didn't know what to say...

"Logan?" Scott asked and crossed his arms. "Why did you do it? Why are you sleeping with me and keep on oushing me away?"

"Because...," I said through clenched teeth and searched for an explaination.

"Because what?" he asked me in anger. "Becasue you enjoy having control over other? Because you enjoy playing with other peoples' feelings?!"

"No!" I snapped and gave him a glare. How dare he accuse me of this?!

"Then what?!" he asked me aloud. "All I wanted from you, Logan was that you try to cheer me up after this horrible say I had. All I wanted in the past days was just one nice word from youz and that you'll help me with this new situation, because I can't deal with all those stares and gossip alone. Instead you keep on oushing me away and use me to get over a boredom or whatever it is you have!"

"Do you think this shit is easy for me?!" I have bacl aloud, because I was sick that he thought he was the only one with his fucking problems. Was he thinking about me for once, too?!

"Which shit, Logan?" he gave back and crossed his arms.

"Maybe the shit that I'm sleepinÄ with a guy and share my room with him?" I snapped. "Maybe the shit that I hear what they say in the entire fuckin' school about us and see their looks, too?"

"You skeep on saying it's a week only anyway and it#s only sex for yoz, so what do you care?" Scott yelled at me. "You'll throw me out today anyway and people will forget about you sleeping with a guy, but I'm left to deal with the consequences?"

"You talk about consequences?!" I barked back. "I have a rep to keep up and you dare to talk about consequences.

"Which re,m Logan?" he shot back. "That you are a cold hearted bastard?"

"Cold hearted bastard?!" I growled and came slowly closer, he backed off. "You enjoy being fucked by this cold hearted bastard!"

"Yeah, I did!" Scott hissed and turned away after a moment. "But you just don't care if peolple have felelings for you... You use the,a nd throw them away and it's up to them to pick up the pieces..."

"Ya don't get it,do ya?" I growled and looked away.

"No, I don't get it, Logan!" he said with anger in his voice. "The only thing I get it that you don't give a shit about me."

"Yeah?" I asked cynically and glared at him. As if he understood one thing about what was going on within me. "You don't know one fuckin' thing, bub!"

"How if you don't talj with me?" he asked and watched me when I walked over to the docjand sat down. I just glared at the water in the dark and heard him sighing after a while. He then came closer and sat down next to me. No one of us said anything at all for a while, but the calmness drove me crazy- "Why did yoz run away earlier?" Scott suddenly asked me and I could tell that he was looking at me from aside. "You enjoyed what you did and became scared, am I right?" He reached out to stroke through my hair and I let him do it. "You realized that gicing Peter the advice to not care about what other say is one thing, but now you're scared yourself what it would mean for you of people saw you with a man. Is it that?" he asked and I sighed. "Logan, you're not gay, neither am I." Scott went on and I finally looked at him. "We both still like girl. You've just proven that now..." I smirked. At least he took it now with humor. "It's just...," Scott went on and stroked through my hair again. "I really want to be with yozu. And I'm as scared as you of what the other will say..."

"Who said I was scared?!" I grunted and cocked an eyebrow.

"You runninbg away had been proof enough..."

"Right...," I nodded.

"So, what now?" Scott asked and looked at me, but I had no answer...

X

On the next morning, I said with the others in the kitchen for breakfast. I'd slept at night In Ororo's room, since Logan needed time to think. We bith had been pretty frustrated. I because of logan, Ororo because of her fight with Jean and lonliness. I admit we dran a bit too much beer. At least she'd been as shocked as Iäd been when we realizewhat else we'd done. The emphasis here is on "realized"m because I still couldn't remember that we'd slept togeher,...

I looked up when Logan eneterd. He went ovet to pour himself some coffee and came towasrds me with the mug in his hand. Somehow, he really looked uncomfortable, almost nerbous and I wondered why... I gasped when he pressed his lips onto mine and stared at him as shocked as all otherw ehen he sat down next to me. I didn't even want to know how red my face was, but I'd bet as red as Jean's hair. Did he really just kiss me in front of all other?! I'd expected a lot from him, after the night and our discussion, mostly that he never looked at me again, but not this...

"How was yer night?" he asked and put sham and eggs onto his plate. He really just ignored the others... Unbelievable...

"Ehm, okay...," I stuttered and exchanged a look with Ororo. Logan followed it.

"Well, I'd expected yoz'd sleep in after it...," he shrugged and gave me a knowing look. I could tell he was able to smell Orooro and alcohol on me and I instantly felt bad because of it... "What?!" he suddenly snapped at Jubilee, but the girl looked quickly away.

The next days we spent with adjusting to the new sutuation. I'd moved into his room and we, even if it made us bith feel uncomfortable, tried to act as a normal couple around all others. Holding hands was weird first, but since no one dared to say something against the Wolverine, I soon became more confident and even hugged or kissed him openly. One day, after I'd dismissed my class, I sat at my desk to get all papers together, as four of the oldetr students entered the room. I lokked atz them asnd my heart kicked instantyl onto high gear. I swallowed when they stopped in front of me, all four of them looking at me... "Ehm, can I do something for you?" I asked asnd tried to stay calm.

"Yeah," one of them nodded and exchanged a look with the others. "We...we only wanted to say that..."

"That we think it's great you and Mr. Logan show openyl that you're a couple," the second one finished and now it was me who stared.

"You've really set an example," the third boy said. "With you showing all others that it's something normal..."

"Well, it's just... It helps us a lot, ya know...,"§ the fourth boy of them added.

"So you guys are...," I said and they nodded. I nodded in return. I'd never noticed it. "It's nothing wrong wit it, you know. As long as you're happy with each other."

"Yeah, ut was just...,2 the fisrt ine said. "We were scared of how the others would react, you know..."

"Yeah," i nodded and got up with my papers iun my hands. "I know. You should just ignore them. If your old friends don't stick to yoz, they're not worth it." They smiled thankfully and we parted at the stairs. I went back to the room I shared with Logan. After having dinner, I dropped my clothing onto the ground and turned the water in the shower on. It felt good after such a long day. I only wondered where Logan was... My question was answered when two hands wrapped themselves around my waist and lips began to nib on my neck- "I already wondered where you were...," I smiled and turned around to kiss him. "Where have you been all day?"

"Drove around with my bike," he replied and kissed my neck again.

"You mean my bike!" I corrected and he chuckled. "Guess what!" I said.

"What?"

""Four students of mine told me that they think it is great we don't hide," i said.

"Did they finally admit it?" Logan grunted,

"You knew?!" I asked as it hit me. "Your senses, right..." I looked at him for a moment. "What about going down and watch a movie?"

"Hm...," he amde and turned me around tp press against me. "Later..." I gasped when his hard dick entered me all of a suddena nd stretched me. "I wanna watch ya cum first," he whipered into my ear and thrust gently.

X

After enjoying ourselves in the shower for some time, we'd gotten ready for bed but went down to the rec-room. Now Scott was sitting between my legs and leant back against me, while I'd one arm wrapped around his chest. He covered it with his and my free one stroked over his bare side. It was still weurd for me to have a male partner, bust still he gave me what I'd been looking for in ysears. I felt loved and at home. Something I hadn't had in decades... I looked up when Jean and Ororo entered the room. They gave the two of us a brief look and sat down on a spfa. I frowned. Something was wrong about them.

"Can we go to bed? I'm really tired...," he said and I nodded. Getting up, he wrapped an arm around my waist. We said goodnight to the two girls and went upstairs, where we fell asleep insrtantly after cuddling up to each other.

When we lay in bad ine night a few days later and talked about something we wanted for our lives, I figured that he really had dreams. I'd never planned anythiung at all for my "future". I lived everyday as it came without thinking about it furthert ot planning anything...

"I always wanted to have children...," he said and played with my chest hair."

"Then ya can call yourself lucky," I grunted while dozing and he looked up.

"Why?"

It had taken me a while to figure out what had bothered me when the two girls had eneterd the room. Now I knew... "Jean and 'Ro are pregnant... But they don't know it yet..."

"What?!" Scott asked in a high pitched voice and sat up. "They...they... Oh my God..."

I heard noises and couldn't help but smirk. "Okay, ket me rephrase it. They know now!"

He still stares at me in complete shock. "God...," he gasped and fell backwards again. "I don't believe this..."

Suddenly it knocked. I'd been too distracted to hear them coming. The door openedn and Jeabn and Ororo entered, both with a shocked look on their face and completely pale. They came over to us and stopped in front of the bed, exchanging a look with each other. "We know...," I said to make it easier for them,a nd they stared at me speechlessly. "My senses, ya know. I picked up on it."

"Come here...," Scott said and moved aside a bit and patted the empty space between us.

Since the girls exchanged a look with each other, I smirked. "The sheets are fresh... C'mon, lay down!" They finally dod so. For a while no one said anything at all until Ororo looked at me.

"We...," she began and looked at Jean. "Well..."

"Can you tell who the father is?" the redhead asked me. "We both had sex with the two of you..."

Both were clearly embarassed about it. Scott looked at me and from what I could pick up, he was thrilled and scared at the same time. "Logan?" Ororo asked and touched my arm. "Can you?"

I nodded and pulled her closer to me. I couldn't hide it. I was scared to death all of a sudden. What if one of those babies was mine?! Gently, I pushed her down on the ved and pushed myself onto my knees. She gasped and stared at me shocked when I sniffed between her legs. Concentrating on the scent, I did the same with Jean and looked into the three tensed faces in front of me. Finally, I pulled Jean to me and gave Ororo a gently nudge towards Scott. "So she...she expects my baby?" he asked insecurely and I nodded.

"Will you keep it?" I asked themand the womaen exchanged a look but nodded. "And how is this supposed to work?"

"Somehow," Jean said and touched her still flat belly.

"I'm going to be a father...," Scott gasped and ran a ahdn thrugh his pale face. "I don't believe this..."

"You're happy?" Ororo asked and he smirked,

"Before he told me we just had talked about it...," Scott replied.

"So you'll help us?!" Jean asked and looked at the two of us.

"We'll they're our kids, ain't they?" I said.

"And it's your faultr anyway!" Scott smiled and I cocked an eyebrow with a wolfish grin.

"Well...," I said and grinned wider. "I bet that..."

"Logan!" all thee of them cut me off and I chuckled. Still, I'd bet that our lived would become even more chaotic with the two new troublemaker on their way...

**End**

**Whew, it's 5:30 a.m. by me and I haven't slept for 24 hours. The last chapters were already done but needed to be typed up. Sorry that it took so long. Sorry for the mistales, too, but I am so darn tired now. : ( I go on holidays and wanted to finish it before I go. Please review!**


End file.
